


Deviant Hearts

by fiftyshadesofdes, joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Action, Angst, Cheritz, Collaboration, Drugs, Fluff, Gangs, MM, MM AU, Multi, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Plot Twists, Ray - Freeform, Reader Discretion is Advised, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Violence, friendships, its hot they are are hot, mysme, rockabilly gang, rocknroll, saeran has tattoos and piercings, saeyoung has tattoos and piercings, sort of a slow burn but also not really, the authors use tags liberally, what have we done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofdes/pseuds/fiftyshadesofdes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: In a city divided by rival gangs led by estranged twins, what will happen when the women they love become friends and a new power emerges from the shadows to challenge their reign — will they finally reconcile their differences and work together or will their relationship be forever doomed to disrepair?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and the bar was packed.  Men in leather jackets and slicked back hair mingled with women in short skirts and bright red lipstick.  A spirited rock song blared from the jukebox and several couples took the floor to dance while others watched on, nursing their beers and playing pool.  Smoke hung thick in the air and the music nearly drowned out the conversation of the two men leaning against the bar.  
  
“So, yer first day, huh?  How you likin it?” The older of the two asked, taking a swig from his bottle.  
  
“It wasn’t bad,” the new recruit answered with a shrug.  His fingers however tapped a nervous rhythm on the glass in his hands.  “I just wish it was a little more _exciting_ , is all,” he grumbled.  
  
The older man chuckled, shaking his head ruefully.  “Patience kid. Do yer job well and prove yerself, and Seven’ll take care of yeh.  He takes care of all those loyal to ‘im.”  
  
The younger man snorted a laugh, emboldened by the alcohol coursing through his system.  “I’ve heard the Boss is a little _weird_ , y’know?”  He paused to take a small sip of his bourbon.  “Is he _really_ as crazy as everyone says?”  
  
The older man narrowed his eyes, his grin slipping.  “Careful kid,” he warned, “you don’t wanna underestimate the Boss.  There’s a whole lot more to him than his eccentric behavior lets on, and believe me, the last thing yeh wanna do is get on his bad side, because Saeyoung Choi can be one sadistic mutherfucker.”  
  
The new recruit eyed his companion warily, still clearly unsure if he believed him.  

Just then the door opened, drawing both men’s attention and a stunning young woman stepped into the bar.  She pulled the shiny motorcycle helmet from her head to set on the rack by the door and shook out her long chestnut ponytail.  Reaching up to her neck she unzipped her leather jacket, exposing a low cut top that hugged her slight curves suggestively, in contrast with the short flared polka dotted skirt that swished tantalizingly around her thighs.  
  
Whistling low, the new recruit’s eyes followed her hungrily as she passed.    
  
“Oi!  Youngblood, welcome back!” the bartender called with a grin and the woman smiled in response; raising her hand in a wave.  
  
Leaning forward against the bar she popped her leg lazily.  “Can I get the regular, sent to our table please?” she asked in a cheerful voice, and the young gang member found he couldn’t look away.  
  
“Who’s _she_ ?” he asked in a hushed voice and the older man snorted.  
  
“That’s Ji-ae Yeong.”  He eyed the other man and took a long draw from his beer.  “But I wouldn’t stare _too_ long if I was you.  Yeh ain’t got a chance in hell with her.”  
  
Finally the young man tore his gaze away.  “Why not?” he asked flippantly, his eyes flicking once more to trace her body, stopping at her cute smirk and bright rose gold eyes.  “She looks like she knows the way around a bed, and I could more than show her a good time. In fact I’d love to fuck that pretty little cunt senseless,” he insisted, more to himself than the other man.

“ _Why not_ ?” The older member repeated incredulously.  “Cuz that’s _Seven’s_ girl, that’s why not.  And believe me, she ain’t got eyes for no one but him.  Besides you don’t wanna let anyone round here hear you talk like that, not ‘bout Youngblood,” he warned.  
  
The young man opened his mouth, no doubt to make another bold claim when a sudden clap on his shoulder stopped him short.  
  
“Gentlemen, good evening!~”  A cheerful voice called and the older man bowed his head in response.  
  
“Evenin’ Boss.”  
  
At his greeting the new recruit stiffened and turned slowly to see none other than Seven Choi, the fiery haired bespectacled leader of the 707 gang standing at his shoulder flashing him a wide grin.  
  
“I miss anything?” he asked, still smiling, though the young man noticed his cheshire grin didn’t quite touch his icy golden eyes.  
  
“No Sir, just settin’ this young pup straight bout a few things,” the older man remarked in a hushed voice and the new recruit swallowed thickly, sweating under Seven’s gaze.    
  
_How much had he heard?_  
  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it in no time.~” Seven exclaimed cheerfully, but his ultra-tight grip on the man’s shoulder was a silent warning to watch his mouth and the young man nodded quickly.    
  
“Yes, thank you Sir.”  
  
Seven stared at him a moment longer, his eyes searching his face before he nodded once and turned away, all the while smiling good naturedly.  
  
The new recruit watched as Seven approached Ji-ae, pulling her close; his hands slipping to her ass to give it a good squeeze while she squealed with delight, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at his face.  She twined her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring who saw. The young man gulped down the rest of his drink as his companion barked a laugh, finally believing what he’d been told.

* * *

Almost as soon as Ji-ae walked through the door of their apartment Saeyoung’s hands were on her, spinning her and pulling at her clothes as his mouth descended on hers insistently.  She swooned with a soft moan under the intensity of his kisses and he soon had her stripped bare and trembling under his touch, her skin aflame where his hands lingered.

Picking her up easily Saeyoung’s hands slid to Ji-ae’s ass and she obediently wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth eagerly finding his as he carried her across the room.  Tumbling into bed together Saeyoung rolled on top of her, pinning her arms above her head as he attacked the soft flesh of her neck; kissing and biting rough enough to leave a trail of dark marks down her chest.

Holding her wrists hostage with one hand he reached down with his free hand, trailing his fingertips down her body until he reached his destination between her thighs.  Ji-ae gasped as he plunged two fingers into her heat, her body reacting without thinking, her back arching off the bed toward him.

Saeyoung kissed her hungrily, his tongue exploring her mouth, swallowing her moans as he pumped his fingers in and out of her relentlessly, curling to hit her sweet spot.  Ji-ae’s needy little sounds egged him on but just as her walls began to clench around his digits Saeyoung pulled his hand away, raising it to his lips.

“So wet for me already and we’ve only just begun Honey~” he purred, wrapping his lips around his fingers, sucking them clean of her sticky essence as Ji-ae watched with hooded eyes; desire radiating off her in waves.

“You’re such a tease Saeyoung,” she huffed as he released her arms to shrug off his jacket and pull his tank top over his head, still straddling her.

Freed from his shirt Saeyoung fixed his glasses and directed a smarmy grin at Ji-ae.  “Yes, but you like it,” he pointed out, and Ji-ae bit her lip, knowing he was right.

Propping herself up on her elbows she watched her fiancé undo his belt and unzip his jeans; her rose gold eyes taking in every taut swell of his lean muscles and every beautiful detail of the ink that covered his body.

Saeyoung noticed her looking and smirked.  “Like what you see, Honey?”

“Always,” she replied without hesitation, her heart skipping a beat at the flush that crossed his face.  “Now hurry up and undress because I want you to fuck me _so_ badly,” she purred, squirming.

Moments later Saeyoung was on top of her, her legs pinned high in the air, resting on his shoulders as he slid into her with a groan.  Rocking his hips against her, his cock buried even deeper and he smiled as she keened his name, her eyes fluttering shut with a sigh. His slow pace didn’t last long however and soon he was ramming into her with abandon.  The sound of panting breath and skin slapping skin filled the room, punctuated by the headboard slamming into the wall with each rough thrust and Ji-ae’s desperate cries.

With his unrelenting pace and Ji-ae urging him on, begging him for more neither of them lasted long.  Ji-ae came with a cry; her toes curling at the intensity of her orgasm and yet Saeyoung didn’t stop, pounding into her until his own climax ripped through him, pumping his seed deep inside her.

With their passion spent, they collapsed atop the bed seeking each other’s warmth.  As Ji-ae lay nestled in Saeyoung’s arms she lazily traced her fingertips over the lines of her lover’s tattoos.  His chest and arms were covered with beautifully rendered pieces, but her favourite resided on the side of his neck — a simple outline of red lipstick.  She could remember clearly the day he’d gotten it and the affection in his eyes as he’d told her that it symbolized that he belonged to her.

“Saeyoung…?” she murmured hesitantly.

The redhead shifted and opened his eyes, humming in response.

“What exactly brought _that_ on?”

“Do I need a reason to make love to you?” he asked lightly, stroking her cheek.

“Well no… of course not!”  Ji-ae exclaimed quickly. “It just seemed so… sudden, and you were a little rougher than usual.”

Saeyoung arched an eyebrow at her.  “I seem to remember you _begging_ me to fuck you harder.”

“I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it,” Ji-ae said, flushing hotly.  “I just noticed that something seemed to be bothering you since we arrived at the bar.”

Saeyoung sighed, his eyes drifting away from hers.  “I can’t keep anything from you, can I?”

Ji-ae kissed the tip of his nose and flashed him a bright smile.  “Nope.”

He huffed an empty laugh and ran a hand through his mussed hair, messing it up even further.

“I didn’t like the way this new recruit was staring at you,” he muttered sullenly.  “It didn’t help that I overheard part of his conversation…”

Saeyoung’s usually bright eyes turned steely with a far off look and he trailed off.  Ji-ae watched him for a moment before cupping his face.

“Hey, I love you,” she murmured.  Her soft words broke Saeyoung’s trance and his expression softened as he focused on her face.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, turning his face into her palm and placing a kiss there.  “I love you too.”

They gazed at each other tenderly for several moments before Saeyoung’s usual cheeky grin returned.  “I’m hungry,” he announced, sitting up. “You stay there and look pretty and I’ll go find us a snack.”

“But aren’t _I_ your favourite snack?” Ji-ae asked coyly, stretching out on the bed for him, wriggling slightly.

Saeyoung groaned softly in his throat before running his palm down her chest, pausing to fill his hand with her tiny breast.  “You _are_ ,” he murmured slowly, his voice turning husky again.  “But I need something a little more substantial before I partake in you again,” he said, his eyes flashing with a promise of what was to come.

Ji-ae giggled as Saeyoung leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips before leaping out of bed and heading across the room to the kitchen. She watched his bare backside with a grin, but her thoughts slipped elsewhere — wondering just what that new recruit had said that had bothered her fiancé so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**_[ One day earlier…]_ **

On the other side of the city, a female voice echoed in a dimly lit alley. This spot on the outskirts of the city was an area known to be controlled by the Paradise Gang: rivals of the 707 Gang. Unlike the 707 Gang, the Paradise Gang prided in hiding in the shadows. It’s easier for seedy dealings and unorthodox recruitment.

“You know, I didn’t think I would adjust to this life either. I’ve been living on the streets for a few years now. Dad died and I was left to fend on my own. Ray found me at my lowest point and gave me an opportunity I couldn’t resist.”

The woman was referring to the life of crime, sex, drugs, and rock & roll. That life was the life of being in a gang where the only rules she had to follow were the rules Ray set out. Sure, it wasn’t exactly… _legal_ … but the rules of society were meant to be broken.  
  
She had tried to follow the rules of society and found herself in trouble with no one wanting to help her.

“A family. We’re family here. These streets, these bright lights… they belong to _us_. This city is ours. And it can be yours too.”

The girl circled around the male recruit, her hips swaying with each step as her hand grazed his shoulders. Her reflection bounced off of puddles in the dips of the concrete.

“Whaddya say? Ray will take good care of you.”

There was a glimmer of desperation in the brunette’s golden-hazel eyes. She knew the stakes at hand. Not only was the word on the street that there was another gang looking to take over Ray’s territory, but that it was the 707 Gang Ray’s twin brother Saeyoung lead.

 _Why couldn’t that redhead stay on his turf?_ Everything was fine. This city was big enough for both groups to exist. But as Ray had told her time and time again of how greedy his twin is.  

“Can I ask for anything to sweeten the deal?” The recruit chuckled and grabbed a hold of her wrist. He pulled the woman close with his other arm snaking around her waist.  The girl recoiled smelling the stench of tobacco on his breath “ I don’t know if the deal is as good as what I’ve heard the othe-”

“Name it and I’ll make it yours,” she interrupted, hissing between her teeth. Her eyebrows knotted in frustration. This wasn’t the first time she had been thrown into this predicament.  Some men she has encountered assumed she was nothing more than a prostitute. After all, sex wasn’t unheard of. It’s a risk she prepared for, but it didn’t make the situation any better.

“I want a piece of _you_ , sweetheart,” the man whispered into her ear, his breath hot as he flicked his tongue against her neck.  “Your name is Rosalie, right? Or should I call you _Ae Cha_? I can just imagine the sweet sound your cunt would make when I fuck your brains out. Having a couple rounds with you would be more more than enough to get me to join your gang. You don’t think the Boss would mind, do ya? ”

Ae Cha gritted her teeth but remained unphased at the recruit’s motion. Her faltering at any point could mean he would try, like other men have, to take advantage of the petite girl. She began to plot an escape in her mind, noting her small taser was tucked in a hidden compartment in her bra.  

This man would regret underestimating her. The life she led now hardened her once bright, warm heart.

 _Click._

“Why don’t you ask me yourself, motherfucker.”

Suddenly, a steel barrel pressed firmly against the back of the recruit’s head. A chill ran down the recruit’s body as he immediately let go of Ae Cha, paralyzed with fear. A pair of fiery, mint eyes glowed with anger from behind him. Tufts of platinum locks illuminated in the darkness. Ae Cha knew that voice from anywhere.

He may have been Ray to the public, but to her he was Saeran.

“Hahaha, come on! Don’t be fucking pussy,” Ray scoffed as he pressed the gun into the recruit’s skull. “ What do you want to _sweeten the deal_?”

The color drained from the recruit’s face as he raised his hands in the air. Ae Cha smirked in amusement as she felt relief washing over her as she watched her lover take care of business with this dirty human being. _Serves you right, you piece of shit._

The recruit stammered, much to Ae Cha’s delight, in trying to make an excuse to get out of this deadly situation. “I never said that! It was a misunderstanding.”

“Oh, really now? Do you think I’m a fucking idiot?” Ray asked incredulously and shot a look at Ae Cha. “Rosalie, was there a misunderstanding?”

“Yes Boss,” Ae Cha nodded and quickly hurried to stand beside Ray who then wrapped his free arm around Ae Cha’s shoulder, pulling her close. She felt her heart skip a beat as Ray kissed the top of her forehead which made the girl google. “He misunderstood your generous deal.”

“Y-Yes! That’s exactly what it was,” The recruit added. Bullets of sweat dripped down his face. “I’m sorry! I’ll do anything! Just put the gun down, please…?”

“Do you fucking know who you’re dealing with? I’ll put the gun down when I want to. I kind of feel like killing you for wasting our time,” Ray retorted, planting another kiss on Ae Cha’s forehead. “What do you think, love? Should I kill him?”

Ae Cha grinned, enjoying the moment of this very man’s life being in the palm of her hands. She loved how much her lover and Boss of the Paradise gang had trusted her ability to help. It was proof of her dedication to her new career. Her heart fluttered with adoration and elation.

“Why have blood on our hands? I think we have a perfect opportunity here,” Ae Cha’s eyes glinted as she and Ray shared knowing looks with each other.  She stood on her toes, whispering into Ray’s ear.

The recruit sighed in relief and fell to his knees as the weight of anxiety was becoming too heavy for him. If he only knew what was in store for him for his mistake.

He was in for a surprise.

“Rumor has it he is being sought after by the 707 Gang. He’ll be a target once they know he’s one of ours,” Ae Cha whispered.

“That’s my girl.” Ray chuckled and nodded in approval. He pulled Ae Cha even closer to him and lowered his voice for only her to hear his words. “Someone’s going to be rewarded tonight for being such a good girl.”

Ae Cha’s cheeks flushed instantly, biting her lip to contain her excitement. Ray lowered the gun and slipped it back into his holster which hid underneath his leather jacket.

“You’re lucky. Guess you aren’t dying by my hand tonight,” Ray shrugged. “That is, unless you don’t listen to my every word.”

Ray joined his thumb and his index finger together in between his lips and let out a whistle. Suddenly a group of men with slicked back hair and leather jackets came from all directions into the alleyway. These were all other members of the Paradise gang.

“Whaddya need, Boss?” one of the men asked.

“Chip him,” Ray ordered, grabbing the new recruit by the shoulders and pushing him towards the group of men. “He’s got to work to do. If he tries anything stupid, kill him.”

* * *

The door to Saeran’s small flat swung open, crashing into the wall. As the door swung the opposite direction, a dent in the wall was revealed. A long hairline crack spread further with each time. Saeran carried Ae Cha into the flat, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.  Their lips were locked together as their tongues danced feverishly in each other’s mouth.

Saeran kicked the door to shut it completely and then slammed Ae Cha against it. He pressed his erection against her, commanding her to obey his every request as his lips continued to crash into hers. Saeran then pried Ae Cha’s arms off of his neck, pinning her hands above her head as he ripped her tank top off with ease. Ae Cha mewled in response, her eyes glazing over with lust.  Seeing her being helpless like this drove Saeran fucking crazy.

His lips pulled away briefly, only for his teeth to sink into her breast as he left a trail of dark marks from her breasts up to her neck. Ae Cha gasped in surprise, her hips rolling in order for her hot core to rub against Saeran’s erection.

“Fuck me, Saeran” Ae Cha pleaded.  “My pussy needs your cock so badly.”

The words that escaped her lips left the man in a lustful frenzy. Saeran finished his trail of hot, wet kisses on her neck before pulling her away from the door and rushing to the living room where he tossed her onto the mattress on the ground. Ae Cha landed on all fours with her ass in the air.

Without any warning, Saeran climbed onto the mattress and positioned himself behind Ae Cha.  He pushed her skirt up to her waist, revealing her pink panties and slapped her ass. The sound of his hand echoed in the room and the girl let out a small yelp. A print of his hand quickly appeared on her cheek.

“Say my name,” Saeran ordered, his hand gently caressing the side of Ae Cha’s ass he just spanked.

“Saeran,” Ae Cha’s breath shuddered.

Saeran spanked her harder, his fingers frantically fumbling to unbuckle his jeans. His erection sprung out once he was free from the confines of denim. Without any warning, Saeran slipped Ae Cha’s panties down to her knees and pushed himself deep into her.

“Fuck,” he sighed, the sensation of Ae Cha’s walls hugging his hardened member was intoxicating. She was so wet and the sound of her slickness with each thrust drove him over the edge.

“Oh my god,” Ae Cha moaned, her noises muffled as she buried her face into the mattress, her hands holding a tight grip on to the sheets as Saeran driving his shaft with unbridled intensity.  Ae Cha’s cries raised an octave higher with each thrust, her body trembled with pleasure.

Sweat dripped from Saeran’s glistening skin. As he continued impaling himself into Ae Cha, he pulled his damp tank top over his head & tossed it onto the ground, revealing a canvas of beautiful, intricate ink.

As Ae Cha reached her peak, a long drawn out cry escaped her lips as her walls convulsed. Saeran’s cock twitched as he felt her convulse around him and he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He buried himself to the hilt as he released, filling his seed deep inside of her.

“Good girl,” Saeran panted and slowly pulled himself out. As soon as Saeran pulled away, Ae Cha collapsed onto the mattress and Saeran soon joined beside her. He wrapped his arms around the small woman and pulled her close as she recovered. He gazed down at her with love, gently pushing Ae Cha’s locks out of her face and caressed her cheek.

Life had dealt him out such a terrible hand and he had to make due with everything his sorry excuse of a brother did to him until he met this once fragile woman that lit a fire in his cold, dark heart. He was close to giving up everything he had worked for and with her help his gang had gotten more powerful than it ever was.

Ae Cha had also shown more loyalty than his brother had ever showed him. She was the only person in the world he could trust. And that was why any time anyone even fathomed to hurt her in any way he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Especially in light of how he _found_ her years ago.

Saeran then reached underneath his pillow to fish out a cigarette from an open pack and a lighter. He placed the cigarette in between his lips and with a flick of the lighter, lit the end. He took several drags and stared at the creaking ceiling fan above him.

_“I want a piece of you, sweetheart.”_

The recruit’s voice filled Saeran’s mind which caused his eyebrows to knot in anger. He took another long drag off of his cigarette, and he imagined all of the ways he was going to disembowel the motherfucker for even hinting at doing anything to her.

And now he had to rely on this piece of shit in gathering information on the 707 Gang.  This was not the time for any mistakes. Any errors would mean lost ground. The slums and the industrial zone was his turf and if Saeyoung ever thought of also taking that from him he wou--

Saeran’s thoughts were disrupted when the cigarette was pulled out of his lips. He glanced down at woman snuggled against his warmth. Ae Cha smiled at him as she took a puff from the cigarette before. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Hey.  Smoking’s bad for you,” Saeran lectured in a disapproving tone as he avoided the question, snatching the cigarette from Ae Cha and placing it back in his mouth. “You shouldn’t be smoking.”

“Why not?” Ae Cha pouted and swiped cigarette from Saeran again. Saeran’s eyes widened as she took a longer drag, blowing clouds of smoke of her mouth before the man took the cigarette from Ae Cha for a final time. “You smoke and I never complain. ”

“Because I look cool when I smoke,” Saeran scoffed, finishing the last drag from the cigarette and dropped the cigarette in the ashtray beside the bed. “You’re too beautiful to ruin your lungs.”

“Saeran. Stop trying to distract me,” Ae Cha quipped, frustration evident in her words. “You only smoke when something’s wrong.”

Saeran’s mint-colored eyes were met with pleading golden-hazel eyes.This was a losing battle. He could never keep anything away from her. She knew him too well. Saeran sighed in defeat and leaned over to plant a kiss on Ae Cha’s lips.

“Do you want to be with me forever?” Saeran’s voice cracked slightly, showing a rare moment of vulnerability. Ae Cha’s eyes softened as she held his gaze with his, running her fingers idly in Saeran’s hair.

“Forever,” Ae Cha reassured. “I will do anything for you. I will do anything for Paradise.”

“ _Anything_?” Saeran retorted. Ae Cha hummed a response, nodding several times. Saeran briefly rolled over to the edge of the mattress and reached for his leather jacket. He then revealed a simple heart-shaped white opal ring with a sterling silver band. He took Ae Cha’s delicate hand and placed the ring on her finger. Ae Cha gasped, her heart beating out of her chest upon the realization of what Saeran was doing.  
  
“Then I want the entire city to know you’re _mine,_ ” Saeran announced.   “ _Marry me_.”  


	3. Chapter 3

_[  Several Days Later ]_

“Hey Boss, where do these parts go again?”

Saeyoung sighed as he stepped over to inspect the crate the same recruit from the other day was boxing up.

“Downtown,” he replied after a quick glance at the parts, freshly divested of their serial numbers.

“Got it,” the man said brusquely, using a nail gun to secure the wooden lid.  As he reached for the handle of the dolly to cart the shipment away Saeyoung placed a hand on his arm and the recruit looked up sharply.

“Make sure _this one_ gets to the right place this time, or you won’t be getting any more chances,” the redhead warned, his voice low and his brows drawn.

The recruit opened his mouth as his face darkened, but after a moment he nodded, lowering his eyes.  “Yes sir,” he muttered, pulling his arm out of Saeyoung’s firm grasp and tilting the dolly back to wheel the crate to the loading dock.

Vanderwood pushed through the office door and eyed the man as he slunk toward the back and out of sight with the shipment, grumbling under his breath as he went.

“What was _that_ about?” Vanderwood murmured as he came to stand at Saeyoung’s side, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

The young gang leader glanced at his right hand man, his stern expression relaxing slightly.  “The last two shipments he was in charge of moving _lost their way_.  I was reminding him that this is his last chance.”

Vanderwood grunted and reached into his jacket for a smoke.  “You think he’s _losing_ them on purpose?”

Saeyoung shook his head slightly, a far off look in his eye.  “I don’t know.” He pulled his work phone out of his pocket and glanced at it, swiping across the screen to check something before pocketing it again.  “Just to be _sure_ I planted a trace in the shipment _and_ on the recruit.”

Vanderwood snorted.  “I’d expect no less from you, Seven.”

Saeyoung glanced at the older man and allowed himself a small tight smile.  “Guess we’ll find out soon enough if we can trust him or not.”

Vanderwood nodded in agreement and took a long drag from his cigarette.  “Oh yeah,” he exclaimed, as if suddenly remembering something, pausing to flick the long trail of ash from the end of his cigarette onto the cement floor.  “Ji-ae’s waiting for you in the front shop. I told her I’d send you out.”

“She’s _here_?” Saeyoung asked, confusion and concern thick in his voice.

“Yeah, all dressed up too, like she’s goin’ out or something.”  Vanderwood glanced at Saeyoung and frowned. “How’s she doin’ by the way?  Even under her makeup she looks pretty tired.”

Saeyoung heaved a sigh and fell into step with the other man as they headed for the front.  “She hasn’t been sleeping well,” he murmured, “I think she’s dreaming about it again.” He grumbled, running his fingers through the slicked back side of his hair.

Vanderwood nodded slowly in understanding.  After all, he’d been one of the ones to find her that night.  “Well shit…” he muttered, his cigarette bobbing between his lips.

As soon as the two men stepped through the door with the large “employee’s only” sign tacked on it Saeyoung replaced his worried frown with a smile for his fiance.

“Ji-ae~  What are you doing here, Honey? he asked as he embraced her, squeezing her tightly.

“I’m on my way to the night market and I figured I’d stop by to see you for a sec.  I tried texting you earlier, but I figured you musta been busy.”

Saeyoung frowned and pulled his personal phone from his other pocket, seeing the unread notifications.  “Wahhh! I’m sorry Honey! I didn’t mean to miss your message,” he wailed, pouting.

Ji-ae smiled and grabbed his collar, pulling him forward to silence him with a peck on the lips.  “It’s okay Sae, I knew you were working.”

Saeyoung’s pout returned, deepening, and Ji-ae shook her head ruefully, countering it with a another kiss, lasting a little longer this time and effectively wiping his sour expression away.

“You sure you wanna go out alone?” he asked as her lips left his, his eyes swimming with worry.

“Yeah,” Ji-ae replied, her voice wavering for a moment before strengthening.  “I’ll be fine babe. I’m not planning on staying out long, I just wanna look for that new game and grab something to eat.”

Saeyoung stroked her cheek as he searched her eyes.  Though she put on a brave face he could see the anxiety in her posture.  “Alright, just be careful,” he relented with a sigh. “Text me when you get home.”

“Sure thing.  I _might_ even text you before then,” she joked lightly before pulling Saeyoung in for a third kiss.  “How late are you working?” she murmured before taking a step back.

“Not long, a few more hours.”

“Okay~” Ji-ae chirped as she turned.  “I’ll see you in a bit,” she called over her shoulder.  “Good to see you Vandy!” she added with a wave for him as well.

As soon as Ji-ae disappeared out the door Saeyoung turned to Vanderwood, his face stern.  “Follow her. I want to make sure she gets home safely.”

Expecting the order before it had even left Seven’s mouth, Vanderwood nodded curtly.  “Don’t worry Boss, I’ll make sure your princess gets home safe,” he drawled with a wry grin before following Ji-ae at a leisurely pace — staying _just_ out of sight, just as he had so many countless times over the past two years.

* * *

The sound of underground rock music filled the space of the local dive the Paradise Gang regularly gathered at.  The stench of cigarettes and alcohol permeated the air as Ae Cha stood in front of the jukebox secretly admiring the new jewelry adorning her hand and her heart fluttered. _Was this real?_ Was she _really_ Saeran’s fiance now?  

The music playing in the background was drowned out by incoherent shouting.  She paid no attention to the sound of camaraderie behind her until a glass bottle flew past her, smashing into the wall and splattering her with beer. The woman glanced down at the beads of alcohol that dripped down her arm.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Ae Cha muttered under her breath.

“Hey.  Rosalie!” Three men, wearing nothing more than distressed denim jeans and leather jackets called out, laughing uncontrollably.

Ae Cha whirled around, holding a tight lipped smile at the trio of men standing in front of her. These hooligans the most boisterous, misogynistic humans she had ever met and unfortunately for her, they’d also proved themselves to be valuable assets to the Paradise Gang… not to mention they were in Ray’s best graces.

“What a wonderful surprise.  I’ve been blessed,” Ae Cha remarked, sarcasm seeping into each syllable. “What do you want?”

“Aw, c’mon lass!  Why the long face?” The taller of the three men, known as Hawk, spun Ae Cha around and pulled her into the middle of the group; his large hands holding a firm grip on her shoulders.  Ae Cha squirmed, hoping to wiggle herself out of his gasp. “We just wanted ta congratulate ya!”

Before Ae Cha could respond, Dagger, the shortest man wrapped his arm around her waist, much to her annoyance and added, “Yeh! We just wanted ta congratulate ya on the promotion!”

“ _Promotion_?” Ae Cha asked incredulously.  Finally, the last member of the trio known as Viper, ruffled Ae Cha’s hair.

“Yeh! Yer no longer a _just_ a lass Ray fucks and claims ye do work ‘round here, yer now Ray’s personal fuck toy and he’ll still claim ye do work ‘round here!”

“That’s bullshit!” Ae Cha sneered and pulled herself free from the group, crossing her arms as she glared at them. Her cheeks flushed with anger.  “The three of you know how much fucking work I’ve done to prove myself.”

The bar fell silent as the other patrons turned to watch the situation going down. The trio gazed down at small woman for several moments in complete silence before breaking out into laughter.  The rest of the bar joined in before those who were watching went back to their own conversations.

The very heart that had fluttered with hope and love was instantly shattered into a million pieces and Ae Cha’s eyes watered with tears threatening to burst.  She lowered her gaze, clenching her fist as she suffered in silence.

“Hey maybe if I grew a cunt I could be second in command!”  Hawk bellowed to his mates as they turned away from Ae Cha. Viper and Dagger followed him and headed toward the pool table in the farthest corner.  Ignoring the woman, they began to discuss their opinions on the matter.   
  
To Viper, Hawk, and Dagger Ae Cha was never wanted in the Paradise Gang and they did not appreciate this girl taking what they believed was their rightful spot.

“Yeh!  All ye need in the Paradise Gang ta gain a little respect is a pretty little body n’ a tight pussy.”

“Prolly not that tight anymore.  Rumor is they fuck on the daily.”

_Enough._

She couldn’t take hearing anymore of this any longer.  In this world, if anyone caught a whiff of weakness that meant your spot was up for grabs.  Even if you’re treated with disrespect, it’s just part of the gig. It didn’t matter who you were.  You had to _earn_ respect.

Besides… _Ray_ had the most faith in those three.  She couldn’t complain. It would only fuel rumors of favoritism and an internal battle was not something the Paradise Gang needed right now.

So, fresh air it was.

Ae Cha rushed toward the door, hoping to avoid any members who might sense her upset. Before she could push the door open, the door swung open suddenly and her eyes were immediately met with a familiar pair of mint eyes.

Saeran’s eyebrow raised as he studied his woman carefully as the two stood face to face. Ae Cha took several steps back to let Saeran step into the bar.

“‘Ello Boss!,” Dagger greeted.   
  
Saeran nodded toward the men in the corner and returned his focus on Ae Cha, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Rosalie,” Saeran said flatly.

“Ray,” Ae Cha replied in the same tone.

Saeran caught the brief crack in her voice and tilted his head. This wasn’t the time or place for him to find out what was wrong, however, the pain she hid in her words was oddly familiar and he did not like it.

“Are you going somewhere Rosalie?” Saeran asked, to which Ae Cha glanced over her shoulder before nodding.  Saeran stared at her with wide, curious eyes.

Ae Cha wanted everything in the world to tell Saeran what was happening, but she couldn’t let him know that the stares burning the back of her head from Dagger, Viper, and Hawk upset her. Any indication would make her look worse to a group that had already did not want her there.   
  
She couldn’t risk ruining Saeran’s reputation in the empire he had built by hand.

“We haven’t scouted out downtown in awhile,” Ae Cha answered. “I’m going to check it out before the 707 Gang has a chance to.”  

Ae Cha kept her gaze on Saeran as she spoke,  her eyes unwilling to hide the pain her heart felt. He had already saved her once.  She didn’t want to burden him with being saved again. It was better this way if he never knew.

“That’s a good idea. If it gets too dangerous you know where to go,” Saeran gave a faint but concerned smile to Ae Cha as he stepped aside and walked past her.  He would deal with her later. For now he had business he had to attend to. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ji-ae stepped off the train and out of the way of the crowd, pausing to take a deep breath and orient herself amongst all the jostling bodies.  Clutching her phone tightly in her hand she took off at a brisk clip in the direction of the market. The crowd around her was nearly suffocating, but she clenched her jaw and pushed forward, keeping her eyes ahead of her.

The night market was still busy, but the crowd thinned as she left the train station behind and she let out a heavy sigh as she entered the street.  The air around her was filled with a myriad of delicious sweet and spicy scents all mingling together while street vendors hawked their wares to shoppers.  

Ji-ae ambled along the line of stalls peering at everything on display.  She stopped to buy a small snack, having to blow on the steaming taro bun before she could take a bite and she munched on it happily as she continued her trek.

The shop she was looking for was just up ahead and she ducked inside to search for the item she was looking for.  Stepping back out of the small shop, her purchase in hand, Ji-ae pulled her phone out to check the time and text Saeyoung.  There was still quite a while before the next train was due to arrive, so she decided to explore more.

The way up ahead was particularly crowded and Ji-ae nearly turned around to avoid it, but she braced herself and pushed into the throng.  From out of nowhere someone stumbled into her from behind, hitting her shoulder _hard_ and she fell to her knees, her bag and cell phone clattering to the ground in front of her as she threw her arms out to catch herself.

From across the street Ae Cha’s eyes widened as she watched this poor girl crumble into the crowd.  She shot a look at her surroundings to see if someone was with, or even after the girl. Trafficking wasn’t _quite_ uncommon in this market, however, this area was unclaimed territory and there was always the chance of someone trying to foolishly make a name for themselves.  She hoped it wasn’t someone from the Paradise Gang -- if so, she would have to let Saeran know immediately.

Trying not to panic Ji-ae scrambled for her belongings, her pulse spiking and her blood pounding in her ears.  Suddenly everything seemed _too_ loud and there were people everywhere.  Their legs pressed around Ji-ae and she felt a wave of dizziness crash over her as she froze, trembling.  She barely registered what was happening as a young woman crouched down in front of her and scooped up her stuff before grasping her arms and pulling her to her feet.  “Hey, you okay?”

Ji-ae blinked, trying to focus on the face of the stranger who’d helped her.  Swallowing, she nodded wordlessly, taking in her surroundings and the pair of golden-hazel eyes that stared back at her, full of concern.

“Why don’t we come sit over here so you can get your bearings?”  The young woman who’d helped her encouraged and Ji-ae let herself be led to a nearby bench, away from the crowd.  She plopped down heavily finally noticing her torn stockings and the bloody scrapes on her knees and hands that were beginning to sting.

“What happened?” the same woman asked, passing Ji-ae her phone and bag. Ae Cha glanced around the night market cautiously.  She deduced nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was a man with long brown hair watching them from the distance.  However, as soon as the two made eye contact he disappeared into the crowd. Given the circumstances, it wouldn’t be unheard of for people to be watching the girls out of curiosity.

“I think I was pushed,” Ji-ae answered, grimacing at the way her voice trembled.  She turned her phone over in her hands and sighed with relief when she found it hadn’t cracked.

“People can be such assholes,” Ae Cha grumbled with a twist of her lips, her brows furrowing in anger.

Ji-ae glanced up at her and smiled shyly.  The girl looked to be about the same age as her and was almost the same height, with long chocolate hair dyed pink at the ends and a pair of bright pink cateye glasses perched on her nose.  When she saw Ji-ae’s smile her face brightened as well.

“So, what’s your story?” Ae Cha asked, sitting beside Ji-ae.  After the night she had been having, a pleasant conversation with an incredibly nice girl was a much wanted change of pace.   “Your eyes are wanting to tell a tale or two, plus you’re way too put together to be out here all alone. Were you waiting on someone?”

“My _story_?”  Ji-ae asked, huffing a small nervous laugh at the words, “I don’t really have one, I’m just waiting for my train.  My fiancé’s working late tonight so I’m kind of on my own for the evening,” she said with a small shrug.

“Sure you do. _Everyone_ has a story,” Ae Cha countered, reaching into her pocket to pull out two small wrapped chocolate squares.  She set one on Ji-ae’s lap and proceeded to open the other for her own enjoyment. “I’m on my own for the evening too.  I have all night.”

Noticing the woman’s hesitation, Ae Cha dropped the piece of chocolate on her tongue, savoring the taste briefly before speaking.  “Alright, alright. I’ll begin, okay?”

“Where _do_ I begin?” she mused. It would be rude tell out an outright lie, so Ae Cha decided to play it safe with telling a watered down version of her life.

“Hmm… Well… In _my_ story I was thrown out of my house by my mom after dad died, but I got offered an incredible job opportunity as an assistant for a flourishing entrepreneur.  Sure the hours are long and sometimes the clients I work with are a little _difficult_ , but I _love_ my job,” she insisted enthusiastically.  “My Boss has an incredible vision and I’ll do _anything_ to make that dream a reality one day.”

“That’s amazing,” Ji-ae exclaimed in awe, “it sounds like you’ve got it all figured out.  You really seem to believe in this vision,” she said opening the chocolate to place on her tongue.  “Your Boss must be really lucky to have someone like you on his side.”

After a moment's hesitation Ji-ae continued.  “So… I guess it’s my turn now, huh?” she mused, turning the slowly melting chocolate over in her mouth, savoring the flavor.  “So, I uh, had a disagreement with my folks several years back and dropped out of university for my own reasons… which they never really understood,” she grumbled under her breath.  

“Well… when things got _really_ bad between us I ran away, but I ended up meeting this _amazing_ guy not long after that, and I moved in with him.  Which I guess was kind of reckless, but I just fell so hard for him so fast.  We went through a bit of a rough patch a couple years ago, which wasn’t exactly his fault…” she murmured, a far off look glazing her eyes for a moment before she shook her head softly, “but we got past it and now we’re engaged.”  As she spoke she smiled fondly down at her hand, twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

“Wow, a runaway huh?” Ae Cha giggled as she idly crumbled the wrapper in between her fingers, amused at the crinkling sound it made.  “You’re so rebellious!”

“I guess,” Ji-ae said with a chuckle, “I mean, it was more like I just moved out, but runaway sounds much more exciting.”  She glanced over at the woman next to her, spotting the ring on her left hand as well. “Are you engaged too?” she blurted out before thinking.

Ae Cha’s cheeks flushed a rose tinted hue almost instantly, unprepared for that type of question.  She had forgotten what it was like to talk to someone that wasn’t a drunken thug, a prospective recruitment, or Saeran.  “Huh? Oh! Yes! Yes, I am!” she stammered. “It’s kind of recent. I still can’t quite believe it.”

“I refuse to let it interfere with my work though,” Ae Cha added, her eyes falling to her feet.  Her lips curled into a frown as the events from earlier today played again in her mind. She spun the ring around her finger as her shoulders slumped slightly, her demeanor deflating.  “He’s counting on me not to fail. We’ve worked so hard together and some days it feels like what we’ve done is slipping away. It’s hard, you know? I can’t let him down. But I guess that’s part of life when your Boss becomes your fiance.”

Ae Cha glanced up at her, feigning a smile.  “But enough about me! What about you? How is your work life going?  Your fiance must get so jealous every time you head to work. You’re so pretty.”

Ji-ae watched the woman next to her, frowning a little as she listened.  She’d looked so happy for a moment as she spoke about her recent engagement, but then her expression had twisted and something about the fact that the woman’s lover was also her boss sent up red flags in Ji-ae’s mind, but she’d just met this girl and it wasn’t her place to pass judgment.

Flushing a little at the complement however, Ji-ae smoothed her skirt awkwardly.  “I uh, I don’t really have a job,” she explained. “I mean, I work a little from home now and then.  Like, I do a little freelance web design, and I stream, but it’s mostly a hobby. Sae — _Luciel_ , my fiancé pretty much provides for us,” she corrected quickly.

Ae Cha tilted her head, slightly offended at how this woman she had only just met was letting _Prince Charming_ take care of everything.  Ae Cha was grateful Saeran encouraged her to be able to take care of herself and be her own independent person.  She just couldn’t imagine sitting at home without a purpose.

She wished in the moment she could give this _Luciel_ a piece of her mind.  How dare he minimize what a woman is capable of.  This girl looked perfectly able of taking care of herself.  Falling victim to solely depending on someone was absolutely dangerous.

_What if they broke up?_

_What if she got kidnapped?_

_What if she was sold on the black market?_

This girl was in the city alone and could barely handle a crowd.  God forbid if this Luciel would go as far as hurting her and tossing her out.

Ae Cha’s imagination ran wild with tragic endings.  The city wasn’t safe. A girl this nice shouldn’t be left to fend on her own if she’s tossed aside.  Ae Cha fell victim of that by her own mother and she nearly didn’t survive. Saeran rescued her.

Who will rescue this poor girl if her Luciel doesn’t?

And then an idea came into her mind.  She would take an idea from Saeran’s playbook AND help the Paradise Gang in the process.  It was perfect!

“Doesn’t staying at home get a little lonely, though?” Ae Cha asked, determined to make this plan work. “You don’t look like the housewife type to me.  I think you could really impress Luciel if you got a job of your own. I’m sure I could help you with some work if you’d like. ”

“Oh,” Ji-ae exclaimed, her eyes going round.  “I mean, it _does_ get a little lonely when he’s working,” she admitted, “but I dunno… _me_ , get a job?   _Outside_ …?” she murmured the last part more to herself than the other woman.  “...What _sort_ of job?  Because I’m not exactly a people person,” Ji-ae explained anxiously.

Ae Cha’s eyes lit up at the sound of the girl’s interest.   _She’s going to say yes.  I can feel it._ “Oh no, this wouldn’t be something where you have to deal with people at all.  Think of freelance gigs. It’s, um, sort of like undercover market research. Do you like motorcycles and cars?”

“Yeah, of course.  My fiancé owns a body shop, so I’ve got a pretty good eye for the nice ones,” Ji-ae laughed.

“Oh! That’s absolutely perfect,” Ae Cha hopped off the bench, clapping her hands excitedly.  What an extraordinary coincidence. Maybe this Luciel would be useful after all. “I could really use someone with a pair of fresh eyes in the city.  Ra--, I mean, my _Boss_ wants me to research different kinds of motorcycles in the city.  He said it’s for a client that’s contracted us to gauge the popularity of their bike.  The problem is, right now I’m working with another client of ours that has been delaying a shipment of goods my Boss really, really needs.  So my time has been really wrapped up with this other client.”

“All I’d need you to do is take pictures of any motorcycles you see in the city from your phone and send them to me. I’ll give you cash for every photo if you help me out!”

Ji-ae chewed her lip as she thought over the offer.  It sounded almost _too_ easy — too good to be true, and a bunch of questions cluttered her thoughts.  “That’s _all…_ ?” she asked a little skeptically.  “What _kind_ of market research?  Does it have to be a certain brand of bike or just any one I see?”

“I don’t know the kind of market research the client is doing, unfortunately,” Ae Cha chuckled nervously, running her fingers through her hair. She needed to keep acting the part. The deal was almost sealed in hiring this girl for her own bidding.  “Companies are secretive on how they conduct market research because competition is so fierce. It’s so frustrating.”

Ae Cha reached into her jacket pocket again, this time pulling out a pink gel pen and a blank business card.  She wrote down her alternate number she used for other potential “freelance employees” and signed below the number with the name _Rose_.

“Any bike is fine, but each photo has to have the license plate clearly visible.  It’s how the client can verify the picture is legitimate,” Ae Cha explained, handing over the business card to the girl.  “Oh, and no Photoshopping! That’s cheating~”

Ji-ae took the card and looked it over as she deliberated.  It wasn’t like she _needed_ the money or anything; Saeyoung made more than enough to keep them comfortable and then some, but maybe this wasn’t about the money… maybe this Rose was right and she needed to do something on her own.  

“Okay, I’ll do it,” she said nodding sharply and holding her hand out for Rose to shake.  “I’m Ji-ae by the way. I can’t believe I forgot to introduce myself before.”

Ae Cha cupped Ji-ae’s hand in between her own and flashed a warm smile.  So what if this research was actually scouting out parts to steal for the Paradise Gang?  Ji-ae would never know and she would find a sense of pride having something to do other than play housewife.

It was perfect! Saeran would be so happy and she’d have someone she could talk to if everything went according to plan.  A total win-win! Something went right tonight. Thank God.

“I forgot to ask too!  How funny is that? I’m Rose like it says on the card,” Ae Cha chirped.  “It feels like I’ve known you for years. I guess this makes you my friend now!  Do you like cake?”

Ji-ae nodded, smiling as well.  Rose has taken the words right out of her mouth.  It _did_ feel like she’d known this other woman for a long time, even though they’d just met.

“I love sweets of all kinds,” Ji-ae exclaimed brightly.  She checked her phone, the train home was supposed to be there soon, but there would be another later and she thought it might be nice to spend a little more time with her new friend.  Besides, Saeyoung still hadn’t messaged her back, so she figured it was safe to assume he was still working.

“Great!  There’s another market on the other side of the city that has the best desserts.  We should meet there every time you have photos for me so I can pay you properly,” Ae Cha replied.  “Isn’t this exciting? I wish I could be a fly on the wall to see the look on your Luciel’s face when you show him the money you’ve made.  No woman should sit idly at home. There’s so much more to life than that.”

Across the street Vanderwood leaned against one of the buildings, watching the scene in front of him enfold, a cigarette between his lips.  When Ji-ae had stumbled in the crowd he had nearly broken protocol to go to her rescue, instead he was beat to it by the last person he would have imagined.  

 _What was Saeran’s girl doing in this part of town?_  As he moved close enough to overhear their conversation it seemed like their meeting was purely coincidental and neither was aware of who the other really was.  

Vanderwood rolled his eyes as he listened to “Rose’s” job offer, knowing _exactly_ what it was she was asking Ji-ae to do, and also knowing that Ji-ae would be totally oblivious that she was being used.  He should put a stop to it and inform Saeyoung, _but_ …  

The more he thought about it the more Vanderwood decided maybe he should just keep it to himself for the time being.  Besides who was it hurting _really_ for Ji-ae to have a new friend?  As the women got up to leave Vanderwood flicked his spent cigarette to the ground, crushing it out with his boot before pushing off the wall to follow.

* * *

Saeran wiped the sweat off his forehead as his teeth clenched around the screwdriver he held in his mouth.  He then reached for the cordless drill that laid on the floorboard and quickly flipped the switch on. He had to act fast.

Not because he was at risk, oh no.  It was because of how awful summertime was in the city.  He loathed how hot and sticky his skin felt when it was incredibly humid.  The air was heavy, and smog from the industrial sector made it even worse. Summer nights like these put him into the sourest of moods.

Plus it also meant the atmosphere was prime for fights to break out.  Some men were always looking for a fight to make a name for themselves.  In fact, there had been another skirmish on the border of 707 Gang territory earlier that night. It pissed him off to no end how even in the face of the immensity of the city, the 707 Gang was hellbent on making things miserable for him.   They’d been taking resources, stealing suppliers, and forcing their way into his territory — all because of his brother’s incompetence.

 _That fucking redhead.  
_  
_Saeyoung_ chose to leave.   _Saeyoung_ chose to hide his life away from his woman.   _Saeyoung_ chose to throw a temper tantrum over what had happened because _business is business_ and there aren’t any exceptions to the fucking rules.

The high pitched squeal of the drill filled the small space as Saeran quickly drilled a hole into the keyhole of the steering wheel.  As soon as the hole was made, he flicked the switch off on the drill and inserted the screwdriver. Stealing a car was _child’s play_ to him -- he could even do it with his eyes closed if he wanted. He’d never been confronted with a car or motorcycle he couldn’t steal.

Saeran turned the screwdriver to ignite the ignition.  The motor roared as the engine fired up, and that was his cue to get the car out of the area before anyone suspected anything.  He situated himself in the driver’s seat and glanced down at his cellphone.

It had been several hours since he’d heard from his newly minted fiance.

He couldn’t help but wonder what was on Ae Cha’s mind earlier.  Something didn’t seem right and it had been bothering him all night.  He had seen that look of pain in her eyes before when he had first met her.  Getting his love to open up had been a challenge, even though he understood why.

Saeran has spent most his childhood chained and beaten.  The only one he could talk about what he went through was Saeyoung…

… and Saeyoung _abandoned him_.

And to see her like he found her that one night years ago, he understood all too well why she agreed to be in his life as his assistant.

“You’re so stubborn,” Saeran muttered, his hand on the stick shift as he shifted the car out of park and into drive.


	5. Chapter 5

“What a night,” Ae Cha sighed, her weary eyes gazing upward.  Smog blanketed the once clear sky she had admired from downtown, signalling she was getting close Paradise territory. Flickering street lights faintly lit up her path on the sidewalk and Ae Cha reached into her leather jacket for the half-empty pack of Saeran’s cigarettes and his lighter she’d taken from their flat.

This was the closest she could feel to his presence right now.  And right now all she craved was him. 

Ae Cha stuck the cigarette into her mouth as she used her index and middle finger to hold it steady.  With the flick of of the lighter the end of the cigarette glowed, the flame getting brighter as she took several long drags, letting the smoke fill her lungs.  Ae Cha immediately began to cough, her head spinning from the nicotine high. 

She reached for her phone to see if the recruit that was working undercover in the 707 Gang had checked in for the night. The glow of her phone’s screen illuminated her face as she continued her trek through the quiet neighborhood, continuing to take puffs off of the cigarette. 

She couldn’t believe that idiot had managed to be able to grab a few shipments from the 707 Gang.  Sure, that was helpful for them, but he was sent there to find out Seven’s next move. He couldn’t even do a simple job.  Ridiculous.

Why let an idiot do what she could do  _ better _ ?  
  
She could show the entire Paradise Gang she belonged there if she did something they thought she was incapable of.  She could go into 707 Gang territory herself. Ae Cha has studied the city’s infrastructure, if she ran into a problem she could find a way out.  All she would need is Saeran’s approval. 

_ Maybe I can convince him to let me go _ , Ae Cha thought to herself.  She turned into a familiar side street and found her favorite spot to rest.  Several crates and a small trash can used for burning fire adorned the street next to an abandoned telephone booth with soundproof glass, which was perfect for  _ “private conversations.” _

Ae Cha sat down and leaned against the crates. She flicked the ash from the cigarette into a small oily puddle off to the side, flipping through the new contact information she had saved onto both phones from earlier at the market. 

Happiness blossomed inside of her as she thought about the exchange with Ji-ae. Sometimes it felt a little too lonely not having a friend outside of her life in the gang.  She enjoyed the small talk she often had with other unsuspecting people she had employed. However, Ji-ae felt like a friend from the start. 

Ji-ae’s fiance, on the other hand sounded extremely chauvinistic and it rubbed her the wrong way. 

Ae Cha had long ago accepted that part of the life of being in a gang meant questionable morals.  She had offered to employ Ji-ae not entirely out of goodwill alone, she only opted to seize an opportunity she believed would only better Ji-ae’s life.  Ji-ae didn’t have to  _ know _ what Ae Cha was doing.  If anything, Ae cha was doing Ji-ae a favor that coincidentally benefited Ae Cha too.  

But she had to be careful with getting closer to whoever this Ji-ae woman actually was.  It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that she could have ties to the 707 Gang already.  She needed to do a background check on Ji-ae before even fathoming the thought of getting closer.

Ae Cha’d been an excellent judge of character so far.  No one she’d scouted for work had connections. However that didn’t give the right to be so carefree.  Gloating only leads to mistakes. 

She heard stories of how incredibly cruel Saeran’s twin brother could be.  A couple of years ago two new recruits of the Paradise Gang had kidnapped a woman from the 707 Gang as a ‘gift’ to Saeran.  Seven had murdered those men with his cold, unforgiving hands just to get her back. That was the first string of deaths from gang violence in years and it could have been avoided if he would have given the chance for Saeran to fix it.   
  
Ae Cha’s other phone vibrated, startling the woman.  Ae Cha reached into her pocket for the other phone and was pleasantly surprised to read the notification was from Ji-ae.  Her lips curled into a smile as she tapped up a reply. 

_ This was kind of nice _ , Ae Cha mused.  This woman had no clue who she was.  She just had to do more research on who Ji-ae was just to make sur--

Suddenly, Ae Cha’s main phone began to ring. She shoved the burner phone into her pocket and reached for her other one, her heart fluttering at seeing Saeran’s name on the screen. But that was weird, wasn’t he waiting for the parts from the recruit?  Ae Cha swiped to answer the phone, but before she could answer, Saeran’s voice immediately rung into her ear. 

“What did I tell you about smoking?” 

“Huh?” Ae Cha said aloud. 

The half-smoked cigarette was pulled from between her lips and Ae Cha glanced up in confusion only to be met with mint colored eyes as Saeran squatted in front her, taking the last remaining drags from the cigarette.

“R-Ray?” Ae Cha stuttered, the phone falling out of her hand.  “What are you doing here?”

Saeran dropped the used cigarette into a small puddle on the ground and then reached for Ae Cha’s phone.  “I’m here to rescue my beautiful Princess,” he explained, returning her phone to the small woman. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep smoking. We’ve talked about this.”

“Aren’t you busy tonight…?” Ae Cha pressed.

Saeran ignored Ae Cha’s question and instead layed on the ground beside her, using her thighs as his pillow.  He let out a sigh of relief as he made himself extremely comfortable. Laying there was pure bliss. “I’m the leader of the Paradise Gang.  When am I not busy?” he muttered. 

“Then why are you here right now?” Ae Cha retorted, her cheeks flushed in the darkness at the sight of Saeran laying on her bare thighs. “If I seem to remember correctly, we’re waiting on a certain  _ recruit _ to return.  Aren’t you supposed to be waiting with Hawk for delivery?”  
  
“If I seem to remember correctly, you’re going to be my future wife,” Saeran chided gently and then sighed.  “Hawk knows what to do. He’s more than capable. If something happens he’ll get ahold of me. Do you want me to leave?” Saeran deadpanned, pushing himself off of the ground to stand. 

“No!”  Ae Cha reached for Saeran’s hand and tried to pull him back.  “Please don’t go.”  


“Then tell me what’s on your mind,” Saeran replied as he looked over his shoulder and down to Ae Cha, worry flickering in his eyes.  He needed her to open up to him about what happened earlier in the night, but sometimes Ae Cha needed a gentle push to fully open up. Silence fell over the couple until she eventually spoke.  

_ Now’s my chance.  It’s now or never _ , Ae Cha thought to herself.

“Well,” Ae Cha swallowed, and stood to face Saeran who was watching her every move intently.

“Downtown seems like it’s still free right now.  We should try to take a stronghold on it before the 707 Gang has a chance to.  Our new recruit is too worried to get back in your good graces again that he isn’t getting the intel we need.  So I was thinking…. I should try to gather intel  _ myself _ .”

Before Ae Cha had a chance to react, Saeran grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her closer to him.  His eyes glowed eerily as venom seeped into his words. “No fucking way,” Saeran stated. 

There was panic in his eyes as he pushed her against the telephone booth.   _ How did she come up with this conclusion she needed to do that?! _ There were so many questions that he wanted to spew out, instead, his emotions took over him and Ae Cha’s eyes fluttered wide with surprise. 

“You are  _ never _ going anywhere near him, do you understand?” Saeran barked at her.  “I won’t let him near you. I’d kill him with  _ my own hands _ if he or his gang ever dared to touch you.” 

“But I think I can--”   
  
“Ae Cha.  No,” Saeran gave his ultimatum.  He wrapped his arms around Ae Cha, embracing her with a tight hug.  His body trembled with a mixture of emotions. 

The anger in his voice disappeared and all that was left was sadness.  “I can’t let him take you away from me too. I’ll send anyone else to do it. Just tell me who you think the best would be and I’ll have them go.  Just as long as it isn’t  _ you. _ ” 

Ae Cha’s hands fell to her side, unable to fight Saeran’s plea.  She could hear the pain in his voice and that was more than enough to convince her otherwise.  She would have to come up with a different plan. Ae Cha buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.  “Okay.”

* * *

As she stepped through the door to her and Saeyoung’s flat Ji-ae frowned, noticing the dark interior.  She quickly flipped the light switch, illuminating the empty studio apartment before shutting and locking the door.  Peering inside, Ji-ae kicked off her shoes before wandering to the kitchen counter, checking her phone — no new messages.

_ Saeyoung should be home by now _ , she thought, worry prickling her gut.  Dialing his number she held the phone to her ear and chewed her lip until he answered on the sixth ring.

“Hey Honey.”

Ji-ae let out the breath she’d been holding, her fingers relaxing their grip on the delicate chain around her neck at the sound of his weary voice — even  _ if _ he sounded tense.

“Hey, I just got home.  Where are you?” she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Saeyoung sighed.  “I got caught up in work.  Something took an…  _ unexpected  _ turn and I have to take care of it personally.  I’m sorry Ji-ae, I won’t be home til late.”

“Oh.  Okay,” was all she managed to reply; disappointment and worry battling in her chest, making it difficult to breathe.  “Please be safe Saeyoung,” she murmured, unable to keep the pleading note out of her voice.

“I will,” he answered, and the surety of his tone helped soothe her nerves at least a little.  “Please try to get some rest, okay?”

“I will.  I love you.”

“I love you too babe,” Saeyoung said before the click on his end told her he’d hung up and Ji-ae reluctantly slid the phone from her ear.  

Unsure what to do and too worked up to be able to fall asleep yet she slowly made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and change into something more comfortable.  To distract herself from wondering what sort of no-doubt dangerous and illegal activity her fiancé was involved in right that moment Ji-ae crawled into bed and turned on the tv.

Pulling out her phone she thought back on her conversation with Rose, and how the woman had told her they were officially friends now and that she should text her anytime to chat if she wanted.  Ji-ae’d only just gotten home from meeting with the woman, would texting her so soon be pathetic?

Ji-ae didn’t really have many other friends; Saeyoung was basically her whole world.  

Her eyes fell to her hands in her lap and she fidgeted with the diamond ring on her finger, spinning it as she thought; Rose’s words ringing in her ears — “No woman should have to just sit idly at home.  There’s more to life than  _ that _ .”

But Ji-ae  _ loved _ her life with Saeyoung, she wouldn’t trade it for the world… even  _ if _ his job often scared her.  And it wasn’t like he was  _ keeping _ her from doing anything.  But maybe Rose was right about simply adding some new things to her life to keep her occupied, and maybe this job and a new friendship was just what she needed.

Making up her mind Ji-ae opened a new message to Rose, asking if she had time to chat for a bit to help preoccupy her while she waited for Saeyoung to return home.  Moments later Ji-ae smiled as her phone buzzed with a reply.

* * *

Hanging up the phone Saeyoung shifted his focus to the road ahead; flexing his hand on the steering wheel.  He’d just gotten a text from Vanderwood reporting that Ji-ae’d made it home alright before she called, but it was still nice to hear her voice… even if she did sound worried about him.  What he wouldn’t give to race home to her right then, but he had business to take care of, and it was  _ personal _ .

As soon as Ji-ae had left the garage Saeyoung had been watching the recruit and the shipment’s progress via the trackers’ constant GPS signal.  As he’d suspected, the recruit was purposefully delivering the stolen parts elsewhere, and not just  _ anywhere _ … but deep within Paradise territory.

The Paradise Gang — 707 Gang’s longtime rivals and bitter enemies, led by none other than Saeyoung’s own twin brother, Saeran.  There had been a time when Saeyoung had attempted to reconcile their differences and make peace between the two sides, but that time was long past — ever since the night Saeran had gone  _ too _ far and his men had done something Saeyoung couldn’t forgive.

Since then the two gangs had stayed on their respective turf in a tense ceasefire, but recently there seemed to be a growing number of skirmishes involving small groups from both sides, and they were growing larger.  This new recruit turning out to be a double agent was proof enough of that and Saeyoung knew he needed to act swiftly before the problem grew out of hand.

Just thinking about the situation made the young gang leader’s blood boil.  It wasn’t because this new member betrayed him — no, Saeyoung hadn’t liked he man much to begin with and a few missing stolen parts, while still valuable, was ultimately small potatoes in the grand scheme of things.  What pissed Saeyoung off the most was the fact that it was  _ Saeran _ who’d used this man to take advantage of him.

“The target’s moving again, Boss.”

Tom’s voice from the passenger seat brought Saeyoung’s thoughts back to the present.

“What direction?”

“South.  It looks like he’s staying just within Paradise turf.”  Tom glanced st Saeyoung for a moment, trying to read him.  “Do you intend to cross the border to get him?”

The redhead deliberated for a moment; his golden eyes hard behind his glasses.

“We’ll wait a bit longer and see where he runs.  Once Vanderwood and the others meet up with us we’ll make our move.”

Saeyoung had brought several of his most trusted men with him to carry out the mission, Tom included.  If Vanderwood was his right hand man, Tom was his left — he’d been one of the first to join up and had had Saeyoung’s back ever since.

The city lights blurred into nothing more than streaks of colour as Saeyoung’s sleek black Porsche flew down the highway toward the industrial sector — his brother’s hole in the city.  He wondered what the recruit was thinking. Did he think himself safe in Paradise territory? He had to know he couldn’t return to the 707 Gang after his third and final strike. 

As they neared the border Saeyoung turned off into a quiet side street to wait, switching off his headlights in the dark.  After several minutes his work phone buzzed with a text from Vanderwood right before the man’s flashy purple Camaro pulled up behind Saeyoung’s car.  

Now that the backup had arrived they could make their move.  At Saeyoung’s command Tom began directing him to the target’s location.  He was still inside Paradise boundaries, but just barely, and Saeyoung wasn’t too worried about running into any other Paradise members that close to the border.

“Make a right here and we should be right behind him,” Tom said, pointing at the cross street ahead.  Saeyoung nodded and turned the wheel smoothly. 

“Tell Vandy to move to the next street over.  We don’t want our friend up ahead to get suspicious,” Saeyoung murmured, and Tom fired off a quick text to the other man.

Sure enough, several yards ahead of them was the plain white panel van the recruit had been driving when he left the garage.  Saeyoung kept his distance, following far enough back that it wouldn’t  _ look _ like he was following the van, while Vanderwood’s car veered off to the next street.  Ahead of them the van kept a steady speed, unaware that he was being stalked as he turned into a deserted alley.

Saeyoung pulled up to the mouth of the alley and stopped, his eyes hard on the parked van.  “Watch him,” Saeyoung commanded as it seemed the recruit had finally realized something was happening; a look of surprise and panic crossing his features as his face reflected in the van’s side mirrors. 

“He’s gunna run Boss,” Tom exclaimed, glancing at Saeyoung, who merely nodded.

“Don’t let him.”

The Porsche’s tinted windows rolled down as the van began to roll in reverse, it’s tires squealing loudly on the wet pavement in the man’s attempt to flee.  Tom and the gang members in the back seat pulled their pistols and pointed them out the open windows, proceeding to fire at the van’s vulnerable tires, managing to blow out two of them.  The flat tires however didn’t seem to deter the panicked recruit and he pushed down harder on the gas, but just as he neared the alley’s entrance Vanderwood’s car pulled in behind him, and the van screeched to a stop.

Vanderwood opened his door and stepped out of the car as the van lurched forward, driving back into the alley.  Shaking his head with a smirk he followed on foot, taking his time, unconcerned about the recruit getting away as there was no where else for him to run, while the rest of the 707 Gang members jumped out of both cars.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of footsteps echoed off of the buildings.  In the background a constant hiss could be heard from the numerous smoke stacks blowing out large billows of smoke from different factories in the industrial sector.

Unlike the more modern part of the city the 707 Gang had control of, this area went quiet at soon as sun set.  Aside from graveyard shift workers and the occasional tourist, the night in this area belonged to the riff raff and vagrants.  But in reality, as soon as the sun set the Paradise Gang was free to roam the empty streets. That’s why it was perfectly normal for Ae Cha and Saeran to be walking in the middle of the street during the darkest part of the night. 

Saeran held a baseball bat on his shoulder while Ae Cha had her fingers intertwined with his free hand.  Saeran smiled as he glanced over toward his love and Ae Cha’s returning smile set his heart a flutter. 

“Do you recall my first promise to you?,” Saeran wondered, lazily twirling the baseball bat in a wide arc.

“I do,” Ae Cha giggled, her thumb idly brushing against his. 

“Tell me then,” Saeran retorted. 

“You said the entire city would be mine if I joined you.” 

“That’s right.”  Saeran smirked and held out the bat in front of them as they continued strolling through the streets.  His heart trembled as he recalled the first time he had ever taken Ae Cha out for one of these similar strolls and the adrenaline that had pumped through his veins to impress her.  “Everything your heart desires is yours. You just have to tell me.”   
  
Saeran stopped in his tracks, standing in front of a run down strip mall in the industrial sector as he turned to face the brunette.  “So, what does my beautiful rose want?” 

Ae Cha let go out Saeran’s hand to wrap her arms around his waist as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his, whispering,“I already have what I want.  I have  _ you _ .”  Her eyes glinted mischievously as she lost herself in the gorgeous pair of mint eyes she had came to love.  “But--I can’t say no to a little  _ retail therapy _ .”

Saeran’s lips crashed against hers, hungry for a taste of her sweetness while his and traveled down her back and up to her jaw where he caressed her cheek, gently pulling her lower lip with his thumb.   “Anything for you, Princess.” 

Saeran then rolled his neck and slipped his leather jacket off of his shoulders.  Ae Cha admired his tattoo covered slim physique as she his clung onto his jacket for him.  Her thirst for him was insatiable — in Ae Cha’s eyes, this lean man with the pale complexion and toned lithe muscles was perfect. 

She couldn’t get enough of him.  Ever. 

Seeing him in this state of harboring chaos while he looked so fucking hot was equally intoxicating. There was something about seeing him use force that lit a fire inside Ae Cha and she followed him toward the entrance of the strip mall, feeling her core heat just taking in the sight of him in this state.

A note on the glass door read “On Vacation” which made the platinum-haired man snicker. Saeran sized up the glass door before leaning forward to peer inside the closed store to spot any security cameras or an alarm system.  He then checked several of the store windows. 

Spotting what looked like there an alarm near the door, Saeran smirked.  It was nothing special — a system he was familiar with from other break-ins.  As soon as the window busted he would only have a minute to disable the alarm system.  He patted his back pocket to check for the small pair of wire cutters he kept on him for various jobs.  

“I like the view from here,” Ae Cha cooed.

“Yeah?” Saeran looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her.  He held the bat in both of his hands, preparing to swing.

“Good.  Don’t take your eyes off of me then.” 

Saeran swung with all of his might, the glass shattering upon impact.  The window broke without effort, leaving an entire opening for the couple to enter.  The high pitched whine of the alarm blared inside the store, which meant Saeran had to act fast to disable to the alarm.  He dropped the baseball bat on the ground with a clatter and walked over the glass that covered the concrete.

Ae Cha followed behind, fetching the baseball bat to carry inside the store.  She watched with fascination in her eyes as Saeran rushed toward the area where he’d spotted the alarm system; it was in the corner closest to the door.  He quickly reached for the wire cutters and small flashlight. Within a minute the alarm cut off.  The store was silent and all that was left to be heard was Ae Cha’s excited gasp.

“Wow!” Ae Cha exclaimed as she approached Saeran.  “You’re amazing baby!” 

Saeran turned to face her with a satisfied smirk on his face, her words of adoration boosting his confidence.  He didn’t have to have flashy vehicles or spew out cheesy pick-up lines like his ridiculous twin did. He merely showed his woman the world he lived in. 

No secrets.  No hidden agendas.  No tricks.

Saeran had built his empire from the ground up and stumbled upon a future Queen to stand by his side in the process.  When Saeyoung tried to knock him down, Saeran pushed to stand taller than he ever fucking could.

All of Saeyoung’s actions had been cowardly since the beginning.  He was too afraid to share his true nature to the woman he claimed he loved.  He hid behind a mask he ignorantly believed he needed to. 

It would burn him again in the end.  It had once before. It would happen again.

And that’s why Saeran made it a point to not hide who he was and where he came from Ae Cha, because the fear of losing her to Saeyoung was greater than her knowing his sins. 

He couldn’t imagine a world without her in it.  If anyone even fathomed to lay a finger on her, there would be dire consequences.  Her bright smile in all of the darkness he lived in was more than enough to push him harder.  He had to win this war with Saeyoung. She believed in him and that was all he ever needed. 

He promised her an entire city, he promised her his love when  _ he _ didn’t deserve it. 

Yet here she stood; lovestruck. 

Saeran brushed aside a few stray hairs from Ae Cha’s face, as a small smile spread across his lips. “That's my baby girl.  That's the smile I want to see.” 

“I want to take away all of your stress,” his breath shuddered as he pressed his forehead against hers.  “Let me take you to true  _ Paradise _ .”

He’d made the decision wherever they ended up tonight, he needed to take her mind off the stress.  Gang life could take a toll and he wondered if maybe he wasn’t paying enough attention to her. 

Ae Cha watched curiously as Saeran’s fingers fumbled through the leather jacket she still held. Her eyes widened watching him reveal two vials of mint-colored fluid.  She felt excitement pulse through her veins recognizing the drug better known as  _ Salvation. _

This designer drug was a one of its kind and only available to the Paradise Gang through a deal with the mysterious Black Market.  Saeran kept a good relationship with Mr. Han to keep the production of Salvation going for all of these years. 

Saeran uncorked one of the vials with his teeth while he raised Ae Cha's chin. He pressed the vial against her lips, stroking the top of her head as she drank the contents. Once Ae Cha finished the drug, Saeran took one swig of his own vial and then proceeded to lock lips with his lover as the effects began to take its course. 

* * *

“Are you ready?”  Saeran asked, smirking over his shoulder at Ae Cha as he readied the bat to swing.  Ae Cha’s intoxicated eyes sparkled as she watched him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Yes! Yes!”  she exclaimed, bouncing slightly on her toes. Her demeanor completely changed from being in this drug-induced state.  No longer did the weight of the pressure she faced hold Ae Cha down. 

Ae Cha was finally carefree and it was a sweet relief to the leader of the Paradise Gang. 

Saeran’s smirk widened and he turned, swinging the bat for the glass display case in front of him.  The glass pane shattered in a spray of glittering shards and Saeran turned to glance at Ae Cha, lifting his eyebrows as he swung again, breaking the next case over.  He continued swinging, losing himself in the act of violence and reveling in the sounds of destruction made all the more intense by Salvation running through his system.

Glass crunched under foot as he finally stopped.  Nearing the cases he leaned over to inspect the jewelry hidden inside.  “What do you think? Does my Princess deserve some jewels?” he asked lifting a gold chain adorned with several small gems for Ae Cha to see.

His fiancé smiled and stepped toward him as he crooked his finger, beckoning her over.  She bowed her head as he placed the chain around her neck, her hand reaching up to finger the jewelry with wonder.

“Or… how about this one?”  Saeran asked curiously as he picked up another necklace.   
  
Ae Cha wrapped her finger around the delicate chain, examining it carefully.  Her mind recalled every disgusted look her mother had given her, but all of the heartache caused by that terrible woman was worth it. Saeran had given Ae Cha the love she didn’t believe she deserved. 

“I love this one,” Ae Cha cooed, admiring the mint-colored jewels.  “The jewels remind me of your eyes.” 

It wasn’t long after that Saeran had adorned Ae Cha in jewelry until she sparkled in even the darkest part of the night.  Saeran was taken aback at how more breathtakingly gorgeous she looked. The fire in her eyes illuminated brighter than any cut of jewel in the store.  
  
His desire to have her overcame him quickly.  The way Ae Cha’s curves hugged her skirt was too distracting.  All he could think about was how he wanted to feel her warmth hug him.  The mere thought of the sounds she would make caused his cock to twitch with desire.

He couldn’t contain himself any longer. The combination of lust and Salvation made his hunger for Ae Cha ravenous and his loins continued to throb, getting hotter with each passing moment. 

Saeran grabbed Ae Cha, pushing her back against the nearest cracked display case.  His mint eyes, dark with unrestrained desire took in her startled expression and his lips curled into a roguish grin before he captured her mouth in a searing kiss.  Ae Cha gasped as his lips collided with hers and she eagerly opened her mouth, sliding her tongue against his as she snaked her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer.

Nudging her legs apart with his knee Saeran slipped his thigh between her legs, allowing her soft moans to envelop him as she ground against him, while the heat from in between her legs fueled his thirst for more. 

Saeran pressed against Ae Cha harder, his member rubbing against the fabric of his jeans.  He pulled away only momentarily to let the object of his desire catch her breath before crashing his lips against hers once more. 

Ae Cha’s chest heaved against him as he lifted her to sit on the case and stepped between her open legs once more.  Her panties were soaked against Saeran’s clothed erection, causing more friction. A loud groan bubbled from her mouth as he tugged at her hair, pulling her head to the side so he could attack the soft skin of her neck, working it roughly between his teeth before sucking hard to mark her.

“Sae- _ ran _ !”  She cried, her nails digging into his shoulders. The way Saeran commanded her sent waves of ecstasy tingling throughout her body.  Any awareness of where they were didn’t matter. 

All that mattered was  _ him _ . 

Her fiance ripped her shirt with ease, baring her petite breasts amongst the pile of necklaces around her neck.  He filled his palms with the soft flesh and kneaded her mounds roughly as he continued marking her. 

He then felt her fingers scramble at his belt which made him smirk against her skin. He pulled her hands away, which elicited a whine from Ae Cha and Saeran snickered as his mischievous eyes met her lust-drenched gaze. 

“Touch yourself,” Saeran ordered.

Ae Cha obeyed immediately.  As soon as Saeran gave his command, she arched her back and spread her legs wide.  The scent of her pheromones surrounded them and she slid her fingers underneath her panties, petting herself heavily as she groped at her chest.

She writhed in front of him, holding his gaze as she pleaded with her eyes to feel his shaft.  Saeran was more than pleased with the show Ae Cha was putting on for him, however, it didn’t hurt to have a little  _ more  _ fun.

“Do you want this?” Saeran hissed as he unclasped his belt.  His fingers moved toward the button of his jeans. “Then tell me how much you want me.  Beg.” 

“Please fuck me, Saeran!” Ae Cha moaned desperately as her fingers continued to circle her clitoris in tandem with her pleas.  “I need you. Oh my God, Saeran, I need you so much. Please let me have your cock inside of me. Please, baby! I’ll do  _ anything! _ ”  

The raw yearning oozing from her words sent a shiver raving down Saeran’s spine.  He wasted no time in freeing his cock from the restraints of his jeans. Ae Cha’s eyes moved to his straining erection and she mewled, biting her lip appreciatively.

“Are you sure you want this?”  Saeran asked once more, pulling her forward and pushing her skirt up.  “I’m not sure I’m convinced yet.” He could feel Ae Cha’s hips quiver at the question and that made him revel seeing her in such a state. 

“Please… ah… ha… Saeran. _. You’re everything I need. _ ”

Satisfied with Ae Cha’s final answer, Saeran pulled her panties to the side to reveal her glistening honey pot and he pumped his fist over his length, steadying himself as he pushed into her.  A breathy sigh left his lips as he sheathed himself completely. Looking down he grinned at the sight of her face — her mouth slack with pleasure as she adjusted to him, her eyelids fluttering.

“Good girl,” Saeran whispered, lowering Ae Cha to her back slowly as he steadied himself with a firm grip on her supple hips. 

The way her walls perfectly hugged him sent his mind reeling with euphoria.  He slowly pulled his shaft almost completely out before ramming into the deepest depths of her tunnel. The sound of skin on skin clapping echoed in the silent store.

Ae Cha’s moans were music to Saeran’s ears as he began an unrelenting pace.  Sweat dripped off of his forehead with each merciless thrust and soon the night air would become filled with her cries of pleasure.   

* * *

By the time Saeyoung reached the end of the dimly lit alleyway Vanderwood already had the traitor on his knees and surrounded.  A dark purple and black bruise was already beginning to bloom on the man’s cheek where Vanderwood had struck him with the end of his pistol.  He dropped his hand from his face and lifted his chin as Saeyoung stepped in front of him. His show of defiance was marred somewhat by the way he trembled.

The light from the flickering street lamp overhead glinted off Saeyoung’s glasses, and as the red head stared down at the traitor his lips pulled into a hollow grin.  “Did you really think you could get away with this?” he asked, slowly circling the recruit. “You had absolutely  _ no _ subtly, even a child could have figured you out.”

The man sneered up at Saeyoung, a single bead of sweat rolling down his neck.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

At his words Vanderwood rolled his eyes and Saeyoung stopped.  “Ahh, playing dumb are we?~ You really expect us to believe you simply  _ lost _ all those shipments?” he scoffed.  “So you’re not a traitor, just an incompetent asshole, is that right?”

Several of the other gang members snickered before quieting at a glance from their leader.

The man on his knees shifted, his face twisting at Saeyoung’s words.  “You know what I think?” he said, raising his voice. “I think you just don’t like me and you’re looking for any excuse to get back at me.”

Saeyoung’s eyebrows rose.  “Okay I’ll bite. Why would I dislike you?”

“Cuz I  _ dared _ to look at your girl for too long once.”

Saeyoung’s eyes turned steely and the others grew deathly silent.  “So this is about my fiance, is it?” he murmured, reaching slowly toward his jacket.  “What was it you said about her again?”

The man’s eyes followed Saeyoung’s hand as it disappeared into his pocket and he licked his lips nervously, for once being smart and keeping his mouth shut.

“Something about  _ fucking her pretty little cunt senseless _ , if I remember correctly.”

Hushed sounds of disapproval echoed through the alley as Saeyoung’s men shared looks with one another, while Vanderwood’s face darkened and he crossed his arms.  Saeyoung removed his hand from his pocket and the young recruit’s eyes widened as he saw what he held.

“I-I’m sorry!  I shouldn’t have said that.  It was. Disrespectful!” Stammered apologies fell from the man’s mouth as Saeyoung slipped the brass knuckle onto his hand and retrieved its twin from his other pocket -- flexing his fingers around the wicked implement.

“You’re right, it was  _ disgusting _ , and I’ve wanted to do  _ this _ ever since I overheard you that night.”  Saeyoung’s voice was flat and his eyes glazed over as he swung at the traitor’s head; his knuckles making contact with his temple with a dull thwack.  The man cried out and collapsed to the pavement, covering his face.

“Pick him up,” Saeyoung commanded and two of his men hurried forward, quick to obey -- hauling the former recruit to his feet and holding him still.  Blood trickled down his face from the fresh gash across his brow. “No one talks about my Ji-ae like that,” Saeyoung muttered; the harshness in his low voice a warning.  “But you’re wrong.  _ This _ isn’t really about that at all.  This is about you deceiving us, stealing from us, and working for the Paradise Gang this whole time.”  

Saeyoung swung with his left arm this time, continuing to speak over the man’s groans.  “I warned you this was your last chance.”

“But I didn’t!” the man cried pitifully as the 707 members held his arms tight.

“We put a GPS chip in the shipment,” Vanderwood explained in a flat voice.  “We saw  _ exactly _ where you delivered those crates.”  

The fear in the eyes of the traitor spoke louder than words.

“I-I had no choice!  You  _ have  _ to believe me,” he quickly blubbered, trying to back away.  “He - Ray - he was going to kill me if I didn’t --”

The rest of his words turned to frantic cries as Saeyoung’s fists made contact again and again until the man’s screams became nothing more than gurgled sounds.  The men holding him up let his limp body fall, disgust on their faces.

Saeyoung stood in the center of the alley breathing heavily through his nose, his shirt and hands splattered with the traitor’s blood.  He slipped the brass knuckles off and wiped them with a handkerchief before shoving them back in his pockets. 

“What are we gunna do with him Boss?” Tom asked, staring down at the man’s ruined face.

“Is he still breathing?” Saeyoung asked.

Tom knelt by the body and held his palm over the man’s mouth.  “Yes, but barely.”

Saeyoung glanced at Vanderwood who nodded, his lips twisting in distaste.  “You two,” he commanded gruffly, gesturing at two of the men that had come with him.  “Grab him and put him in the back of the van. We’ll leave him somewhere for  _ Ray’s _ goons to find.” 

The men hurried to obey, opening the van doors and stowing the man’s body inside.  Saeyoung turned his back on the scene, his lips pressed tightly together.

“You okay Seven?” Tom asked in a hushed voice as he jogged to catch up to his leader.

The red head turned to glance at him and shrugged.  “Does it matter? I did what had to be done.” Tom opened his mouth, but Saeyoung spoke over him wearily.  “Come on, I wanna get home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter contains content that may be triggering for some. Topics covered include: non-consent, sex, and violence. Reader discretion is highly advised. Reader discretion is advised.

_ Hands pinned her arms against the bed as she struggled; trying to scream around the other large hand covering her mouth.  A fourth hand slipped down to grope her roughly as she thrashed against the mattress. _

_ “Stop squirming or we’ll have to hurt ya, and you don’t want that, do you?” _

_ Ji-ae smelt the strong stench of sour liquor on his breath and she flinched away, or at least tried to, her stomach churning. _

_ “Hurt ‘er?  More like have a little fun with ‘er.”  A different voice purred huskily and the hand squeezing her breast moved lower, pawing at her skirt.  A lewd comment she tried to ignore was grunted in her ear and Ji-ae recoiled.   _

_ The man’s fingers brushed the line of her panties before roughly pulling them away to delve further; a fresh cry ripping from her lungs as tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_ Her muffled voice was already hoarse from screaming, but she kept trying, struggling against the hands, fighting to be free. _

_ Where was Saeyoung? she wondered desperately until she heard a dull crack accompanied by a flash of pain filling her head, and everything went black. _

_ “You sure he’s gunna be pleased with us?  I mean, you know who she belongs to right?” _

_ “Of course I know who she belongs to.  That’s why I chose ‘er.” _

_ Ji-ae’s head pounded and her stomach roiled as she lay limply on the cold concrete floor, but her aching muscles wouldn’t budge so she continued to lay there, still not completely conscious, her heart fluttering with fear as she listened to the two vaguely familiar voices arguing overhead. _

_ Confused as to what was happening Ji-ae desperately wished Saeyoung would come for her, wherever she was.  Fearing that the men that had taken her were about to make good on their threat of ‘having a little fun with her’ she finally dared to open her eyes.   _

_ A hush fell over the dim room and Ji-ae gasped as instead of the two thugs she was expecting to see she stared up into eyes that were all at once achingly familiar and terrifyingly different, leaving her blood running cold. _

_ “What have you idiots done?” _

The sudden sound of the shower starting shocked Ji-ae awake and she sat up, clutching her chest as she struggled to catch her breath.  Pushing herself out of bed she glanced at the clock on the dresser -- 3:04am. Shivering from the cold and the leftover fear from her dream she shuffled toward the bathroom door; ajar enough for a thin bar of golden light to spill  through the crack.

“Saeyoung?” she asked hesitantly as she pushed the door open.  

Her fiance stood in front of the mirror above the sink, frowning at his reflection as the shower ran, collecting steam in the small room and he quickly turned as she entered.  “Ji-ae!” he gasped, flinching at the horrified expression on her face.

His white t-shirt lay in a pile on the floor, stained dark red like his hands and forearms while dried red-brown droplets flecked his face and neck and Ji-ae shrank away momentarily at the sight, her heart constricting.

“A-are you hurt?” she asked, reaching for him, her initial reluctance at the sight of so much blood trumped by her worry for him.

“I’m fine… it’s not mine…” Saeyoung mumbled, looking away.

Ji-ae frowned, but took his hand between hers and ran her thumb lightly over his bruised knuckles.  “Saeyoung,” she sighed, “what happened?”

Her fiance shook his head.  “You shouldn’t see me like this,” he said, gently trying to pry his hand from her grasp.

Ji-ae’s frown deepened and she tightened her grip on him, not letting him pull his hand away.  Saeyoung looked at her wide eyed. “Ji-ae…”

Without warning she embraced him, holding onto him tightly and pressing her face to his bare chest.  He stood frozen, his arms hovering over her back as though he wanted to hold her as well, but afraid to.  Ji-ae shifted her face to the side, pressing her ear over his heart.

“Saeyoung… I don’t care what you’ve done.  I love you and nothing will change that.”

Fierce affection ripped through him at the surety in her words, and Saeyoung let down his wall.  Tightening his arms around Ji-ae’s back he pulled her flush against him and buried his face in her hair.  “I’m sorry I came home so late. I know how much you hate falling asleep alone.”

Ji-ae squeezed him, feeling tears gather in her eyes as she ran her hands up and down his back soothingly.  “You’re home  _ now _ , and that’s what matters.”

There was no missing the tremor in her voice, and Saeyoung only held her tighter, resting his chin on her head as he began stroking her hair.  “You’re right. I’m home now.”

* * *

The soft buzz of the fluorescent flood light above the warehouse door filled the still night air, overshadowed only by the raucous voices of the three men standing beneath it, taking a smoke break.

Hawk lounged against the wall, his eyes closed wearily and his cigarette hanging precariously from his lips.  “Thank God we’re done fer the night, eyy boy-o’s?”

Dagger scoffed next to him, flicking ash from the end of his crumpled cigarillo.  “Done? Never! T’ain’t no rest for the wicked!” he exclaimed barking a laugh.

“Yeah, always cleanin’ up messes fer lads who dun know how t’show respect,” Viper chimed in with a downward twist of his lips.

Hawk cracked open an eye and shook his head ruefully.  “Ye, could ya believe that guy? Insolent pup,” he snorted.  “He even had the balls to make a pass at Ms. Kang while she was here.”

Dagger shook his head in agreement.  “No one should  _ ever _ cross the lovely Lady Kang,” he murmured, almost reverently before a smirk crossed his face and he jabbed Viper in the side with his elbow.  “Learned  _ that  _ the hard way, didn’t we?”

Viper’s face contorted and he shoved his friend away.  “Fuck off mate!”

The older men merely laughed while the younger sulked, but soon all three fell into companionable silence, working on their cigarettes.  A stray dog began barking in the distance, catching Viper’s attention and he glanced toward the sound, his eye catching on a dark shape on the ground several feet away by the street curb.

Frowning, he squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the shape.  “Oy!” he exclaimed distractedly, still staring. “Whassat over thar?”

The other men glanced toward where Viper was pointing, but they only shrugged.

“C’mon Viper, y’know we’re practically in the gallows.  S’probably some bloke who can’t hold his liquor,” Dagger scoffed.  “I’ll tell ya who it ain’t though! The  _ Boss _ !” he continued, rolling his eyes and dropping his spent cigarillo to the ground, nothing more than the plastic filter left.

“Too busy tryin’ ta get his dick wet with that little cunt,” he muttered before raising his voice again and looking to the eldest of them.  “Ain’t that right Hawk?”

Hawk grunted irritably.  “Aye,” he agreed, “though if I had a lass as fine as she, I’d be doin’ the same.  Shame she runs ‘er mouth too much. I like ‘em nice and quiet, ‘cept when I’m ‘tween their legs!’

Hawk and Dagger howled with laughter, but Viper continued to peer over at the suspicious mound, chewing his lip.  

“Hey c’mon now, I’m tellin’ ya, somethin’ ain’t right bout that shape,” he insisted.

Dagger straightened and slapped his friend upside the back of his head.  “Don’t go borrowin’ trouble! We did everythin’ Ray asked, we don’t need to be stickin’ our noses in anything’ else.  Hawk, tell ‘im he’s got his knickers in a twist over nothin’.”

“Yeh heard Dagger now, boy.  Forget it.”

Viper’s brows knitted and he spat.  “Fuck you guys, I’m goin’ over there ta see what that is!”

As Viper turned to head over toward the mysterious object Dagger grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.  “The fuck you are,” he growled.

Viper shrugged Dagger’s hand off and turned, opening his mouth and bringing his fists up, ready to fight.

“Oy!” Hawk barked, stopping the brawl before it could begin.  “Let ‘im look, if he’s so hellbent on it. Ain’t no harm in it, I guess.”

Dagger sighed loudly and threw his hands up.  “Fine then! Go on now! But if it turns out to be some dead bloke,  _ you’re  _ gunna be the one cleanin’ it up ‘n tellin’ Ray.”

“Aw shuddup!” Viper called half-heartedly as he ambled over to the mound and knelt down on his haunches next to it.  “ _ Shit _ …” he muttered as he got a closer look, hating that Dagger was right.  His lips twisted in annoyance and he nudged the body, finding it still somewhat warm.  It slumped over onto its back, revealing the face… or what was left of it and Viper reeled back at the sight, gagging.

Hawk and Dagger watched as Viper fell to the pavement and scrambled back, sharing a concerned look.

“What is it Viper?” Hawk asked, having a bad feeling about it.

“You guys better come look at this!” Viper called hoarsely, trying to clear his throat as he scrambled to his feet.  “I think… I think it’s that fuckin’ recruit…”

Hawk crushed out his cigarette and the two hurried over; Dagger staring over Viper’s shoulder.  

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” he yelled as soon as he saw the body, whipping around and walking away while fumbling for a fresh smoke.  “Just  _ hadta _ look, didn’t ya?  Fuckin’ hell,” he muttered exasperatedly before lighting up and taking a long drag.  

Hawk sighed and ran his palm down his face.  “Wanna bet the 707 Gang had somethin’ t’do with this?  We better call Ray.”

“Yeah,  _ Viper _ better fuckin’ call,” Dagger muttered, kicking an empty burn barrel as he stomped away, cursing under his breath.

“Fuckin’ pussy,” Viper mumbled in return, eyeing Dagger’s back as he pulled his phone from his pocket.  Hawk smacked it out of his hand, sending it clattering to the ground and the younger man stared at him incredulously.  “The fuck—?” he began, but Hawk interrupted him, pulling his own phone out and holding it to his ear.

“It’s not gunna be  _ my _ ass he chews out fer lettin’ you call when he left  _ me _ in charge.”

Moments later the call went to voicemail and Hawk hung up, his lips twitching in frustration.

“Can’t get a hold of him, can ya?”  Dagger called bitterly from across the way.  “What a fuckin’ leader! We need ta get that lass gone before she gets us all killed!”

Hawk swore under his breath, ignoring Dagger’s complaining and then lifted his eyes to glare at Viper.

“You stay here and drag that body outta sight, but don’t get rid of it yet.  We needta show Ray. Dagger, you’re with me,” he said, turning to stride away.

“What?  Where we goin’?”

“To find Ray.”

As soon as the two were out of sight Viper bent to retrieve his phone, grumbling under his breath.  “Aw man,” he moaned as he noticed the giant crack in the screen. “Fuck this night, man,” he muttered, giving the body a kick for good measure before getting to work.

* * *

The darkness that held siege for the night was slowly giving way to purple and pink hues as the sun began to rise.  A new day was about to begin for most of the city, however, for those that thrive in the shadows their day was almost over. 

Ae Cha and Saeran ended their sexually charged rendezvous in one of the many make-shift sleeping quarters hidden inside a garage the Paradise Gang controlled. 

Bags of jewelry, female clothing, and purses were strung across the ground beside Ae Cha and Saeran's own wrinkled garments. 

Saeran held Ae Cha gingerly while she rested on top of him.  His hands lazily ran up and down her naked body, enjoying the sensation of her soft flesh under his fingers.  Ae Cha nuzzled the crook of his neck, yawning contently. 

Saeran smiled as he watched his beloved drift in and out of her much needed rest.  They were both extremely exhausted and slightly hung over from the remnants of Salvation. 

But even as he sobered up, the sight of Ae Cha snuggling peacefully against him sent Saeran to cloud nine.

His fiance illuminated the darkness of his world like the moon in the sky lights up the night.  It was these tender moments that made everything he’d been through worth it.

Ae Cha's eyes fluttered open as she shifted herself to be more comfortable.  "Baby, why are you still awake? You need to sleep.”

Saeran kissed the top of Ae Cha’s forehead, stroking her hair.  “The sooner I fall asleep the less time I get to admire how beautiful you are.”

“But it's important for you rest."  Ae Cha insisted, lazily tracing Saeran's ink on his chest with her finger. " Paradise depends on you.  We can’t win control of the city unless you guide us.”

“That’s a lie.”  Saeran retorted, puffing air out of his nose.  "I depend on  _ you _ to help me.  Your wellbeing is what's important.  I have to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

Ae Cha chuckled nervously.  “I wouldn’t say that. Hawk and Dagger ar--”

“They’re good men and I trust them," Saeran interrupted, lifting Ae Cha's chin to gaze into her eyes, his voice softening. "What they aren't is  _ you _ . ”

A moment of silence fell between them as Saeran refused to take his gaze off of Ae Cha. His expression fell as concern grew in his tone.

“Where did you  _ really  _ go last night?” 

Ae Cha smiled as she held back the emotions threatening to break free from the constraints she set upon herself. 

Why risk everything Saeran had worked toward when she needed to take this responsibility alone?

“I went downtown like I said I was going to, but I didn’t see any activity from the 707 Gang so I ended up at the night market.”  Ae Cha explained, hoping Saeran wouldn't press further.

Things were just better this way.  Even if it meant her own suffering. 

"Oh, right," Ae Cha's thoughts returned to the woman she had met earlier.  "I recruited a girl to help with the hawk job for Mr. Han."

Saeran's heart skipped a beat, swallowing the fear that lingered in his throat.  He appreciated Ae Cha's endeavors even if he selfishly wanted to keep the love of his life to himself in order to protect her from the true danger that lingered out there.

_ His brother. _

Saeran's lips pursed together to flash a restrained smile. "That will be a good help to us, but, things are more complicated now.  Are you sure this girl can be trusted?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to do a background check later on today but I have a good feeling about her," Ae Cha countered before her face began to sour.  "Plus her fiance sounds like a total dick. He makes her stay home and not do any work like some perfect little housewife. She needs to remember what it's like to be a little independent!"

Saeran chuckled at Ae Cha's huffiness, ruffling her hair.  The fear he had dissipated briefly as he watched Ae Cha's cheeks flush with frustration.  "I didn't know I was marrying a humanitarian. I guess I'm lucky. Maybe you can teach this bad boy how to be good after all."

Ae Cha's eyes glinted deviously as she leaned forward to whisper in Saeran's ear, trailing his neck with a line of kisses.  "But I want my bad boy to do  _ bad  _ things to me." 

Before things could get more heated between the two, the door to the garage swung open and slammed into the wall startling the couple. Saeran yanked the cover over Ae Cha to conceal their nude bodies as Hawk and Dagger burst into their makeshift sleeping quarters. 

"What the fuck?” Saeran growled, visibly agitated at the sudden intrusion as they approached. "I told you both to onl-"

"Boss, we 'ave a situation," Hawk interrupted, his tone grave.  "That bloody recruit's been delivered dead on our doorstep."

* * *

Ji-ae’s eyes fluttered open to her favourite sight in the world and she sighed.  The weak rays of the early morning sun were streaming in through the parted curtains, falling on Saeyoung’s face, illuminating a halo around his tousled red hair as he watched her, a soft smile on his lips.

“Good morning Honey~” he sang, brushing her hair from her face and Ji-ae smiled into her pillow.  

“How long have you been watching me?” she asked, blushing in embarrassment.

“Not long~  Just the last twenty minutes or so,” her fiance answered, his grin widening goofily.

“ _ Saeyoung _ !” Ji-ae groaned.

“What?  Am I not allowed to admire my beautiful soon-to-be wife?”

Ji-ae’s heart fluttered at his choice of words and Saeyoung took the opportunity to press a kiss to her parted lips while his fingers tangled in her long loose hair.  Ji-ae’s lips moved against his and she melted against his warm body, her legs tangling with his as their kisses deepened; the events of the night before fading to naught but a half remembered nightmare.

Ji-ae moaned into Saeyoung’s mouth as his tongue darted out to meet hers and his hand traveled down to squeeze her ass.  Her moan turned to a muffled yelp, but she let him pull her closer, her bare hips meeting his and heat flooded her core at the feel of his hardened length pressing against her.

“ _ Saeyoung _ ,” she murmured against his lips as she drew a breath, her small breasts meeting his warm chest.  

“Yes?” he replied, nipping at her jawline.

“What do you want to do today?” she asked in return, trying to change the subject as her fingertips ran over the swells of his shoulder blades and he continued to pepper her with kisses.

“ _ You _ ,” he replied without missing a beat, his cheerful voice husky, sending heat flooding through her.

“I doubt that’ll take  _ all _ day,” Ji-ae pointed out with a laugh and Saeyoung pulled back to look her in the eye, a mischievous grin lighting up his face.

“You wanna bet?” 

Ji-ae’s lips parted as she searched her lover’s eyes.  “Saeyoung…” she protested weakly, “we can’t stay in bed all day…”

“Why not?” he asked, kissing her neck; his teeth grazing her skin, sending a shiver racing down her spine.

“I -- we…” she began, but soon floundered, a loud moan bubbling from her throat as Saeyoung’s mouth found her breast.  “I…  _ uhhhhnnn _ , actually  _ want _ to go out for a change,” she said, arching into his insistent mouth, his tongue tracing wet circles around her peaked nipple.

“Oh really?”  Saeyoung pulled his lips from her skin long enough to remark before switching to her other breast.

“Yes, really!” Ji-ae exclaimed, letting out a long shuddering breath as her fiance teasingly flicked her other nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Saeyoung chuckled as he lifted his face.  “Then I’ll take you out Honey~, but  _ first _ …”  Without warning he rolled to his back, pulling Ji-ae astride him; his hands cupping her ass as she fell forward to kiss him.

She couldn’t help smiling against his lips as he murmured how much he loved her in between kisses.  Smirking, Saeyoung squeezed her ass tighter, rubbing his thumbs in circles over her skin as he kissed her hungrily.  Without stopping he lifted her hips just enough for his erection to slide between her legs as if it belonged there. The tip pushed eagerly at her entrance and Ji-ae’s breath hitched.

Knowing what he was after she pushed herself up to look at Saeyoung, still hovering just out of reach of his twitching cock and she grinned smugly down at him.  The groan of pleasure that left his lips as she slowly sheathed him was the sweetest sound, and Ji-ae leaned back taking him all in.

“Does it feel good to be inside me, Sae?” she purred, lazily rolling her hips against him.

“Always,” he sighed reverently, his hands sliding up to circle her waist, guiding her movements.  “I love having you on top of me.” His golden eyes traveled up and down her body; his eyelids fluttering with each slow thrust of her hips, pushing him even deeper.

Ji-ae’s answering laugh was delighted and she leaned back down to steal a sloppy kiss as she continued to ride him.  The sweet friction between them coupled with him buried deep inside her, hitting her just the right way left her a shuddering mess and they spent the next hour losing themselves in each other, desperate to forget the events of the night before.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun glared down on Saeran, mocking him for even considering a single moment of respite as he marched toward the storage warehouse where Hawk and Dagger had led him.  The stench of rotten fish from the harbor permeated the air, annoying the Paradise Gang’s leader even further. 

Ae Cha quietly followed behind the trio of men, her chest constricting with anxiety from the thick tension.  She shoved her hands into her jacket, contemplating the new developments. The recruit was scum. There is no denying that.  It would have only been a matter of time before he got caught. Whatever happens on that side of the city usually remained there. 

In fact, this was the first time Ae Cha had known of any instance of another gang entering Paradise territory.

What had changed?   
  
Ae Cha had banked on the rival gang staying on their own side of the city and it had backfired.  Now her mistake would give Viper, Hawk, and Dagger the perfect ammo to use against her. If it was any other member, Ray would punish them for their mistakes... 

The woman let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she kicked a beer can out of her path.  She would need to do more than apologize to the gang for her mistake to make things right. Ray shouldn’t have to pay for her fuck up. It was foolish to have sent someone to the other side without retaliation.

Perhaps it would be best for her to enter the 707 Gang territory herself, Ae Cha decided as they approached the entrance to the warehouse.

Viper stood outside with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the building, his eyelids partially shut, unaware of the approaching group.  His ears caught the sound of footsteps and his eyes grew wide at being caught off guard.

“Aw fuck,” Viper muttered under his breath as Ray approached him.   He nodded nervously toward the group, scratching the back of his head.  “H-Hey Boss.”

Saeran ignored the man, a scowl on his face as he walked past Viper.  Dagger approached him instead and slapped the back of his head, scoffing as he followed Saeran.  “Ye fuckin’ idiot.” 

“Lead th’ way lad,” Hawk ordered Viper before Dagger could get another word in.  Viper’s mouth hung agape for a moment before he cursed under his breath, quickly scurrying toward the dark shape on the ground in the shadow of the warehouse.

Ae Cha felt sharp eyes piercing the back of her skull while she passed by Dagger and Hawk to stand next to Saeran.  She glanced over to her lover, the pit of guilt growing in her stomach. Saeran paid no attention to her, but she could see the anger growing in his irises.  His anger only made her feel more guilt. 

The woman tried to slow her stride behind Saeran, only for him to pull her forward by the cuff of her jacket.   “This isn’t the time,” Saeran growled under his breath.

Viper kneeled on the ground to remove the heavy plastic bag covering the corpse while Saeran and Ae Cha stood over the body, examining what had been done. 

The recruit’s mangled face, gruesomely unrecognizable caused bile to rise up Ae Cha’s throat and she covered her mouth, concealing the urge to vomit while Saeran let out a frustrated huff as he also kneeled to get a closer look. 

The markings on the man’s face were caused by none other than a pair of brass knuckles.  He could recognize those injuries from anywhere... which only made him angrier. 

_Saeyoung._

“Guess makin' the bloke go back to those dogs on th' oth'r side of the city was a bad idea, wasn't it lass?” Dagger’s voice cut from behind the couple, startling Ae Cha. 

Hawk stepped forward, laying a hand on Dagger’s shoulder in an attempt to calm his companion. “Dag-”  
  
“Wut?” Dagger interrupted, glaring at Ae Cha.  His voice continued to rise. “It was _Rosalie’s_ idea to send ‘im.  His blood is on ‘er hands and y’know it!”

Ae Cha whirled around to Hawk and Dagger, forcing a tight lipped smile.  They weren’t wrong. However when she opened her mouth to respond, Dagger scoffed and pushed Hawk’s hand off of his shoulder to interrupt her. 

“Smilin’ can’t make ‘im magically return from th’ dead lass,” Dagger sneered.  “Yer mistake cost the entire gang our safety. Ye fucked up lass!” 

Viper stepped away from the hostile situation and watched on.  He looked over to Hawk who rolled his eyes at Dagger’s outburst.  Hawk sighed and crossed his arms, focusing solely on Ae Cha with an icy gaze. 

“He’s right,” Hawk added.  “ We’ll need t’find a new warehouse now.  This space is compromised. Ms. Kang won’t be happy to move her shipment.” 

“I miscalculated the outcome,” Ae Cha admitted, forcing her voice not to crack from sheer embarrassment.  She _knew_ she was in the wrong.  If she took the blame now, it would cause less problems for Saeran.  Dagger's verbal assault was warranted. So was the smirk that grew on his face as Ae Cha’s gaze lowered in shame. 

“No!” 

Saeran’s voice boomed as he snatched Ae Cha’s wrist with a painful squeeze.  “That piece of shit was as good as dead the next moment I had with him. The only one with blood on their hands is that bastard 707.  He disrespected me again _and_ on my own turf.”

Ae Cha's anxiety kicked into high gear as she nervously watched the scene unfold. Horror from Saeran’s defense washed over her. The smoldering warehouse felt as if there was a sudden chill. 

 “Ray, he would be alive if-" Ae Cha attempted to insist, however, she was cut off by Saeran. 

“Rosalie, I didn't _ask_ for your opinion."  Saeran hissed, squeezing her wrist even tighter. She winced feeling her own pulse beating from her arm.  His icy gaze continued to pierced through her. Only for a moment could she see fear flickering in his irises. She had seen this look before. This anger was fear in disguise. 

He was acting out of fear against his own code of ethics. _What the hell is Saeran thinking?_

There was no way she could argue with him in front of those three men. That would be dangerous. This conversation would have to be dealt with at a later time before Saeran gets them himself killed.

"I'm sorry,”  Ae Cha lowered her gaze to the floor, slumping her shoulders in defeat. She had to concede for now. But this war with her fiance was nowhere near over. She still had a chance to fix this. 

All three men shared knowing looks to each other.  If it were any other member of the gang, Ray would punish them, but since it was _his_ woman of all people…

They knew Ray was showing favoritism. They had seen it time and time again with their leader. Why should they be surprised anymore? The further this continues, the most disgusting it becomes. 

Perhaps it was time for them to find a crew that treated them with dignity.

“I think it’s time we disrespect that motherfucker,” Saeran eventually spoke again. His voice was more composed, however, he refrained from letting go of Ae Cha.   


 “Viper. Hawk.  Dagger. Give the 707 Gang a reminder to stay the fuck away from what’s ours.”

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as they finally stepped out of the apartment — Saeyoung’s arm draped around Ji-ae’s shoulders and a pep to both of their steps that only their previous activity could bring.

Ji-ae waited as Saeyoung pulled the car around and opened the passenger door for her.  He’d chosen his red Lamborghini today and Ji-ae climbed in and settled back into the comfortable leather seat, buckling up as Saeyoung circled the car and jumped behind the wheel.

“Feeling a little flashy today, are we?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe a little,” he replied, a cheeky grin on his lips as he rested his hand on her knee.  “Is it wrong to want to show off my babies?”

“Bab _ies_?” Ji-ae asked, emphasising his use of the plural.

“Of course.  The car _and_ you.”  Saeyoung chuckled, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at her before turning his attention back to the road, squeezing her knee playfully.

As they drove Ji-ae rested her hand atop Saeyoung’s, idly tracing his slender fingers as she let her thoughts wander.  She was eager to begin taking photos for Rose and hoped she’d have time to snap a few while she and Sae were out and about.  She’d been deliberating what to spend the money she’d make on — maybe start saving for their honeymoon? Whatever she decided she wanted to surprise Saeyoung, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tell him about her new friend.

“So, Saeyoung,” she exclaimed turning toward him excitedly.

“Yes Honey?~” he asked with a chuckle, sparing a moment to glance away from the road at her to show she had his attention.

“I forgot to tell you!”

“Tell me what?~”

“I made a new friend last night!  With everything else that happened it completely slipped my mind.”

“A… new friend?”  Saeyoung asked, quick to replace his cheerful grin before it could slip again.  The change in his expression had been so momentary, he didn’t think Ji-ae had noticed.  At least he hoped she hadn’t.

“Where did you meet this new friend?” he probed nonchalantly, surprised at how even his voice stayed, while inside his thoughts raced with paranoia.

‘ _Calm down Saeyoung, hear her out before you jump to conclusions,_ ’ he told himself forcefully, waiting for her response.

“At the night market,” she replied without hesitation.  “Her name’s Rose. I tripped and she helped me up, and then we sat down and got to talking.”

“Oh?  What did you talk about?”  Saeyoung’s eyes kept flicking to Ji-ae’s face nervously as she spoke.

Ji-ae tilted her head as if remembering.  “Oh, just about life and work, and you and her fiancé,” she mused happily.  “Don’t worry, I used your baptismal name,” she added quickly, watching his body untense.

“Just, y’know, get to know you type stuff.  But she’s really nice and she gave me her phone number, and we have plans to meet again at a cafe.  It feels like I’ve known her forever,” she laughed.

Saeyoung wished the knotting unease in his stomach at Ji-ae’s news would go away.  She looked _so_ happy as she talked about this new friend.  It was good news and Saeyoung _wanted_ her to have more friends, especially since she really didn’t have many outside of those online, but...he just couldn’t shake the worry that something was amiss.

Sure, chance meetings like that happened, but… did he know that name from somewhere or was he just being paranoid?

Inwardly Saeyoung growled, wondering why Vanderwood hadn’t mentioned anything about this.

“That’s great babe,” he exclaimed brightly instead, not wanting to spoil her enthusiasm with his suspicion.  “Tell me more about her,” he prompted, increasingly torn between genuine happiness for her and paralyzing worry.  He _knew_ he was overprotective, but he also knew what the risks were if he wasn’t careful, and he’d kill to make sure nothing like _that_ ever happened to her again.

So maybe this Rose was nothing more than she said and he had nothing to worry about, but Saeyoung had to be sure first — he needed to question Vanderwood and look into the phone number Ji-ae got to check for any ties to the Paradise Gang before he let his guard down.

Ji-ae smiled as she rambled on about her meeting with Rose until she paused, her nose wrinkling adorably.  “You know, there _was_  something she said that rubbed me the wrong way,” she admitted, and Saeyoung’s heart leapt into his throat as his eyes flicked to her while he smoothly turned the steering wheel.

“What’s that?”

Ji-ae frowned.  “She told me that she’s engaged to her boss, which in and of itself is kind of a no-no, right?  But like, I dunno, I didn’t exactly like the sound of the guy — it’s like he’s taking advantage of her hard work, like she has to _prove_ herself to him and it shouldn’t be like that in a relationship.”

Saeyoung raised his eyebrows as she continued animatedly.

“I mean, _you_ love me for me, not for what I can _do_ for you.  I just don’t want her to be used like that.”  Ji-ae fell silent, chewing her lip. “I _could_ be completely wrong, but it just bugged me the more I thought about it,” she chuckled ruefully. “Sorry,” she exclaimed abashedly.

Saeyoung squeezed her thigh.  “Honey, you never have to apologize for venting to me,” he reminded her, flashing a genuine smile.  “And you’re definitely right about one thing.”

“Oh?” Ji-ae asked, watching his face.

“That I love you,” Saeyoung answered.

Ji-ae’s responding smile was so brilliant it almost chased away his worries.  _Almost_.

* * *

Saeran skimmed through the messages on his phone, visibly agitated as he took several puffs of his cigarette while he leaned against against a brick building down an alleyway close to the storage facility he had just visited.  Billows of smoke escaped his nostrils.

Hawk was right.  Finding a new warehouse to store parts was going to be a pain in the ass. Jumin was difficult to work with when things went awry. 

Luckily for him, he had always completed all the work Jumin requested. There was a good relationship with the C&R Black Market and the Paradise Gang. It was a sweet deal —they fulfill Jumin’s requests and Jumin compensated them with money, drugs, and weapons.  Each month Saeran split the money between each member of the gang to thank them for their loyalty, while never keeping a penny for himself.

But he had many places to call home now which was a far cry from his childhood. Saeran has grown up abused, starved, and chained to his bed.  He’d had to fight to survive. True Paradise is the life he lived now compared to what he was raised in. He had everything he had ever dreamed of and the love of his life by his side. 

But even Saeran couldn’t deny all of it was on the verge of being taken away.  There was no rest for the wicked and the tension rising in this gang war meant implications.  If Saeyoung was out for _blood_ , that put everything at risk. 

Saeran’s eyebrows furrowed as he took another drag of his cigarette.  The image of his idiot brother burned into his mind as he stared at his brother’s cell-phone number, reading the message he’d never responded to.

 

> _[ Saeran.  Stop being so stubborn.  It doesn’t have to be this way.  Talk to me. ]_

Saeran’s thumb hovered over the dial button with hesitation.  _He was so tired._

“Hey!”

  
Saeran lifted his gaze over his phone toward the pair of wide golden hazel eyes glaring back at him.  Ae Cha crossed her arms and bit her lower lip, attempting to contain the anger threatening to boil over. 

“Smiling suits you better,” Saeran commented nonchalantly and took a final puff from the cigarette as he backed out of the message.  He dropped the cigarette butt on the ground, smashing the remaining fiery embers with the heel of his boot. 

“This isn’t funny, _Ray_ ,” Ae Cha retorted, pushing the phone aside and taking a step closer to be in his immediate space. Saeran’s eyes widened briefly toward Ae Cha’s aggression.  “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Taking a smoke break,” Saeran shrugged, slipping his phone in his back pocket of his jeans. He didn’t want to have this conversation with her. Not right now. 

“Saeran!” Ae Cha pressed further, poking him in the chest which visibly agitated him.  “I’m being _serious._ I fucked up and need to be punished for my mistake with the recruit.” 

Saeran eyebrow twitched. “I made my decision. Don’t worry about it, _Rosalie_ ,” Saeran hissed through his teeth, staring down at his beloved as he laid a cautionary warning. 

“I am going to worry about it,” Ae Cha blurted out.  “I have to follow the same rules as everyone else. You’re going to get yourself kil--”

“That’s your problem,” Saeran interrupted, gently pushing Ae Cha back without hurting her as his venom-laced tone echoed in the alleyway.  “You don’t understand your role here. You don’t _follow_ the same rules as everyone else.  You don’t answer to them. You. Answer.  To. Me.”

“Bu-” Ae Cha attempted to explain, only to have Saeran grab a hold of her by the collar of her leather jacket.  His mint eyes glowed eerily with intense emotion. 

“I’m not finished yet!” Saeran growled.  “You are far more important than just my second in command.  You are the _most_ important thing in my life.  I could care less what the fuck happens to me.  I _chose_ you, Ae Cha.  I _chose_ to spend my life with you.  Why would I even think about hurting you?   Punishing you would mean risking never seeing you again and I’m not having that because this is _my gang_ .  This is _my territory_ and I make the fucking rules here!  I’m not giving anyone an opening to take your spot beside me.” 

Ae Cha’s shoulders slumped in defeat, reminiscent of earlier, however there was finality in her defeat. Saeran’s wrath deflated her to where she eventually hung her head low. “I’m only trying to help you,” she sighed. Her voice was small and fragile, unlike how the conversation had begun. 

Saeran’s anger quickly dissipated witnessing Ae Cha crumble.  _Was he too hard on her?_ A pinch of doubt was all he needed for regret for how he treated her to begin lingering.  Saeran sighed and released his grip off of Ae Cha’s jacket collar. “You are helping me by standing by my side. The guys understand how the pecking order works. They’ll be fine.  I’ll be fine. Everything will be _fine_.”

Ae Cha’s stomach knotted hearing Saeran’s words. The pecking order wanted her gone.  With how angry Saeran got just now further proved in her mind she couldn't tell him what was being done behind his back. It doesn’t work that way.  It never has. He taught her that. The rules don’t magically bend just for her. 

But what could she do?  This was a losing battle. 

 “Y-Yeah. You're right.” 

Saeran smoothed out Ae Cha's hair, not convinced she believed him with the hesitation he heard in her voice.  "Look, if you're that worried why don't you check on the hawk job today?” he offered. “ If the guys ask where you're at I'll tell them I pushed up the deadline on the job you're working on." 

"But don't do anything stupid, okay?" Saeran cautioned.  "If there's any indication of you trying to cross to the other side of the city in some self-sacrificing attempt to try to prove yourself I will be very upset.  You know I have eyes there when needed." 

"Okay," Ae Cha feigned a smile toward her fiance. 

Maybe a little blood, sweat, and tears would push the unsettled feeling churning in her stomach away.  There was work to do and she needed to verify Ji-ae was a safe contact after all. She hasn’t had time to do that yet.

"Promise me," Saeran pleaded, planting several needy kisses on Ae Cha’s lips. 

Ae Cha gazed into Saeran’s eyes for several moments and then reached up to caress his cheek. The glimmer in her irises dimmed the sadness in her heart continued to grow.  No matter what she did, she was convinced she was going to lose.  It was time for her to figure out how to make things right without damaging Saeran's reputation. 

"I promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lounging comfortably on the red leather couch in the back of Saeyoung’s shop, Ji-ae set down the magazine she’d been idly flipping through to take a sip of her soda and glance up at her fiancé, stripped to the waist and bent over the hood of a flashy looking muscle car — not one of his own, but a customer’s.  

He looked much better covered in grease than in blood, she reflected and winced.  The thought had snuck upon her without warning and she instantly squashed down the memory of the night before, refusing to let it take hold and bother her.  

_She was having a good day dammit._

Instead she let her gaze linger on Saeyoung’s muscled back and a small grin returned to her face.  She loved watching him work — the surety with which he moved and the way he focused so intently on each task made her heart ache with affection.

Saeyoung’s head bobbed slightly in time with the loud bass beat blaring over the loudspeaker and Ji-ae picked up her magazine again though her eyes never returned to it, her thoughts wandering elsewhere, back to the first time she’d been to the garage.  

* * *

 

_Years ago..._

Ji-ae half listened to her sister Yue’s string of complaints under her breath about how much of an inconvenience it was that her car had to break down right then; her attention instead caught by the handsome redhead that had appeared from the garage’s office —his fiery hair slicked back into a pompadour and the sleeves of his jumpsuit rolled to his elbows to show off a generous amount of ink covering his forearms.

As he rounded the car toward them their eyes caught and he froze momentarily, his striking golden gaze lingering on her face before flashing a dazzling half smile and adjusting his thick striped glasses.

“You must be lost,” he exclaimed with a chuckle, holding out his hand to her.

Ji-ae took it, tilting her head with confusion, though her heart fluttered with excitement.  “Why do you say that?”

“It’s not often I see an angel like you so far from the heavens,” he teased with a wink as Yue groaned, rolling her eyes with exasperation, while Ji-ae’s face heated.  Letting go of her hand he next shook her sister’s. “I’m Saeyoung, the owner and mechanic extraordinaire~ So what seems to be the problem with your _baby_?”

“Baby…?” Yue asked with a frown, clearly unimpressed.

Saeyoung’s laughter rang in Ji-ae’s ears and the fluttering in her chest intensified.  “ _Your car_ ,” he amended, gesturing to the vehicle parked behind him.  

“Oh.”  Yue’s flat reply didn’t seem to dampen the young mechanic’s mood however and he listened with a grin as the older woman rattled off what was wrong, the whole while his eyes continuously flicking to Ji-ae, not-so-subtly admiring her as she admired him in return.

“So, how long is this gunna take?”  

Yue’s brusque question pulled Ji-ae from her reverie and Saeyoung answered, still completely unruffled.  “I gotta check under your baby’s hood first and see what’s going on before I can give you a definite answer madam~”

“Whatever,” Yue huffed as Saeyoung directed them to the waiting area nearby.  “I’m gunna go outside and make a phone call,” she told Ji-ae before striding away.  Ji-ae shrugged and sat on the bright red leather couch Saeyoung had gestured to a moment ago.  

As he began to work Ji-ae found she couldn’t take her eyes from him and each time he glanced over to catch her staring he’d grin, his own face turning a rosy hue; the heat from his cheeks fogging up his glasses. 

Although only ten minutes had passed, it felt like Ji-ae’s mind spent an eternity thinking about the redhead.  The way his eyes kept meeting hers across the room and how smooth the words that rolled off of his tongue were confused the woman.  Was he flirting with her? Maybe he was just a friendly guy. He was the owner, after all.

But… there was something about him. He was alluring.  Charming, even. 

“Hey!”

Ji-ae startled from her thoughts as she followed the trace of the voice to the pair of golden eyes watching her and her face flushed instantly.  Had he caught her staring at him? 

“You’re making me burn up!” Saeyoung cooed, wiping sweat off his forehead.  “My engine’s overheating. I need your help, angel. Think you could hand me that coolant over there?” 

Saeyoung nodded to a nearby shelf of containers of various engine fluids with a wide smile before disappearing underneath the hood of the car to continue his work. 

Ji-ae shook the growing red hue from her cheeks and raised her brow in curiosity.  Without a question asked, the woman stood and ambled over to the shelf nearby. She picked out a bottle of coolant and sauntered toward the car. 

She had no idea if he was being serious or not, but his actions gave her an excuse to talk to him further.  After all, he was pretty cute and she couldn’t get her mind off of him.

Saeyoung watched from the corner of his eyes how her hips swayed as she approached before the grin on his face disappeared as the realization hit that he wasn’t imagining her responding to him. 

_Oh my god! She’s coming this way! Think, Saeyoung. Think!_

The color drained from Saeyoung’s face as his eyes trailed from her hand up to her rosey eyes.  Ji-ae stood there with the coolant in hand, her eyes glinting mischievously at the mechanic. “This what you need?”

“U-Um, T-T-Thank yo-” Saeyoung cleared his throat as he caught himself stuttering.  His eyes wide and doe-eyed as his hands trembled with the container. “Actually, wait!  This won’t do!” 

Saeyoung chuckled nervously, running his hands through his hair.  “This won’t be enough. My check engine light is on! My engine’s overheating!  I’m losing transmission fluid! Mayday! Mayday! My oil needs changed! My belts are loose.  At this rate my entire engine might blow up if I don’t perform maintenance!” 

His entire face flushed as soon as the words escaped his mouth and he quickly ducked back underneath the hood, banging his head in his haste.  He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he fumbled with the part he was adjusting, swearing under his breath.

Ji-ae grinned at his flustered reaction, finding it endearing after his too-smooth confidence at the beginning and she ducked under the hood as well, resting her elbows on the car as she watched him work.  

“Is it that bad?”  She asked, peering at him, his red face giving her confidence.  “Perhaps you need some assistance with all this maintenance,” she purred, not referring to the car.

Saeyoung swallowed thickly, refusing to look over at the beautiful girl at his side, lest he become even more flustered and end up making even more of a fool of himself.  “You have no idea…” he murmured, before realizing what else had slipped out of his mouth, quickly catching himself and attempting to compensate for it. “Ha ha haa don’t worry!  I’m a professional, you know! There’s nothing I can’t fix~”

Ji-ae grinned, watching him unabashedly; deciding to play along.  “Please teach me, mister mechanic extraordinaire! I want to know your secrets!”

They talked and joked the entire time he worked; Ji-ae fetching tools for him and getting her hands dirty in the process.  Finally Saeyoung straightened and clapped his hands together. “All done!~” he announced. “Thank you for all your help Miss… ahhh I just realized I don’t know your name,” he murmured as he pulled a clean red rag from his back pocket.  

“It’s Ji-ae,” she responded, jumping slightly as he took her hand in his to wipe the grease from her fingers with the rag, moving to her other hand as his eyes lingered on her face.

“Is this how you come on to all the girls that come into your shop?” she asked quietly, her heart picking up a step, anxious to hear his answer.

Saeyoung swallowed, hesitating, her hand still between his.  “Truthfully? No. Ahh, I mean! I don’t usually come on to my customers.  …But as soon as I saw you I wanted to get to know you… but ahhh…” he trailed off, wincing slightly.  “Would you believe me if I told you I don’t have much experience with this?”

Ji-ae’s lips twitched into a grin.  “I _suppose_ I believe you. Though you’re much too charming for your own good.”

“Is that what you wanna call it?”  Saeyoung smirked, shaking his head.  “Please tell me you don’t have a boyfriend…” he murmured under his breath.

Before Ji-ae could respond, her sister pushed through the door, stopping short at the scene in front of her.  Crossing her arms Yue cleared her throat loudly. “I’m not paying you to hit on my sister, you know.”

“Ahh ha haaa!”  Saeyoung laughed nervously, quickly dropping Ji-ae’s hand and wiping his own hands off.  ‘Can you blame me…?’ he thought instead.

“Are you done?”  Yue continued, glancing from Ji-ae to her car.

“Yes!”  Saeyoung exclaimed.  “I just want to drive it around the block to make sure nothing else seems funny.”

As he backed out of the garage Ji-ae stiffened, feeling her sister’s displeasure radiating off her in waves.  “What was that?” she snapped frowning at Ji-ae.

“Nothing~” Ji-ae replied with her most innocent smile.

Before Yue could continue her lecture Saeyoung pulled up to the curb, stopping with a squeal of tires, having lapped the block in record time, stopping right in front of Ji-ae.

Rolling open the window he grinned at her.  “Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I need to drive around the block again?”

Tapping her finger to her lips thoughtfully Ji-ae studied him.  “Perhaps…” Saeyoung’s mouth fell open at her teasing reply before she continued.  “As long as you take me with you.”

Yue’s loud cough interrupted the two again and Saeyoung reluctantly got out of the car, holding the door for Yue who sat down, her mouth in a thin line.  

“If you notice anything else wrong, don’t hesitate to come back,” Saeyoung announced, “though, I guarantee all my work.”

Yue nodded briskly.  “Doubtful,” she muttered under her breath before shutting the door.  “Ji-ae, pay the man and let’s get out of here.”

Saeyoung scowled at the older woman as he rounded the car, his face brightening again as he held the office door open for Ji-ae.  After handing her back the credit card she’d used to pay with, Ji-ae slipped another piece of paper to him over the counter.  

“What’s this?” the mechanic asked, picking it up and gawking at the string of numbers she’d written.

“My number,” she murmured, biting her lip; the butterflies in her heart swarming now.  “You should call me later… and to answer your question from earlier… I _don’t_ have a boyfriend.”

Saeyoung blinked, unable to speak properly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no words came out.  Ji-ae giggled at his reaction before thanking him for his service and leaving, feeling his eyes on her as she skipped away.

* * *

 

Ji-ae's fond thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of her phone in her lap and Ji-ae picked it up to see who had messaged her.  She smiled when she saw Rose’s number pop up on the screen and proceeded to read her text.

_“Hey!! Want to make some cash today?  I could use your help.”_

As Ji-ae’s eyes flicked over her phone screen Saeyoung straightened, reaching for the already grimy rag hanging over the side of his tool box to wipe his greasy hands on.  

“Who you talking to?” he asked nonchalantly, already dreading Ji-ae’s answer, a knot in his stomach forming.

“My new friend Rose,” she replied as she typed, a small smile on her face.  “She wants to meet up for lunch.” The white lie slipped off her tongue easily and Ji-ae glanced up to catch Saeyoung’s eyes.  “Is that alright? I’m just meeting her at the market.”

Saeyoung sighed, trying to conceal the depth of his worry from her as he chewed his lip.  “Alright… but let me know when you’re coming home. We have dinner plans remember?”

Ji-ae grinned brightly and fired off her reply, pocketing her phone as she stood and adjusted her skirt.  “Of course I remember,” she said bouncing over to Saeyoung and rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “How could I forget our date?” she teased.

Saeyoung shook his head ruefully, a smile tugging at his lips at how cute she was.  “Please be careful?” he asked, fixing her with a somber stare.

“I will babe.”  Ji-ae swore and tilted her head back, waiting for another kiss.

Chuckling softly Saeyoung leaned in to grant her what she wanted, desperately wanting to grab her sides and smear her clothes with grease so she’d have to stay, but he was good and kept his hands to himself for the duration of the kiss.

As Ji-ae turned toward the door she glanced over her shoulder at him and frowned playfully.  “Don’t think I didn’t know what was running through your head just now.”

Saeyoung blinked before laughing.  “I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.  I’m an innocent Catholic boy, I’d never even think of doing anything mischievous.”

Ji-ae’s giggles rang in his ears as she walked out the door and his smile faltered.  Without waiting he reached for his phone and dialed Vanderwood’s number.

* * *

Two days. That was the number of days it had been since Ae Cha had more than a couple hours of sleep and fatigue was beginning to settle in.  Time spent sleeping meant time away from getting work done. This hadn’t been the first time she hadn’t slept in days either, and it wouldn’t be the last time.  There’s no rest for the wicked. 

It was in her best interest to get the original job contracted by Jumin Han completed today.  It was an easy, but tedious task — mark motorcycles to be hawked. Easy, right? Any pretty scrap of metal with two wheels could be sold for cold hard cash.  It wasn’t the most exciting job, however. That was why she had originally convinced Ji-ae, without the other woman’s knowledge, to help. 

The task could be completed quickly, plus Ae Cha would be helping an unsuspecting girl gain independence.  It was still a win-win in her mind. All that she needed to do now was verify Ji-ae’s identify. Everything she had found about Ji-ae still checked out, but she still needed confirmation from one more source.   
  
The best source in the entire city. 

Ae Cha rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes as she strolled down the alley, tripping over a broken pallet that had been left stranded on the side of the street and she nearly face planted on the broken sidewalk.  Thankfully saving herself at the last moment.   
  
“Shit!” she huffed, kicking the pallet out of her way before continuing on her way to the spot she agreed to meet Ji-ae.

Her mind was fuzzy and begged for sleep.  But a nap was nowhere near possible. It was important for her to help fix the Paradise Gang’s reputation with Jumin.  If the co-leader of the Paradise Gang completed the contract ahead of schedule, she could go to Lady Kang and ask for more jobs to do.  The news would surely go back to Jumin. If Jumin was pleased, then finding a new warehouse location would be met with less anger. It should hopefully calm down everything… _for now._  

If there was any peace to be made, it wouldn’t last long.  There was still a war on the brink of boiling over and Ae Cha knew by the look in Saeran’s eyes back at the docks, her beloved and leader of the Paradise Gang was out for blood. The war could escalate as early as the end of the day.  Her journey to downtown could very well be one of the last times she would be able to freely walk the streets without being an instant target.

She’d never made her presence known to the 707 Gang, and Saeran had made it a point to try to keep her identity under wraps after the events of what had happened prior to her joining the Paradise Gang.  The woman couldn’t help but wonder if anyone from her past ever wondered about her whereabouts.   
  
Certainly not her mother.  Her mother had thrown her out and left her homeless.  There wasn’t a single missing person’s report ever made.  Any family she had was estranged. Her family now was the streets, Saeran and…

… What did it even matter? 

If she was murdered like the recruit, would anyone even _care_?

Probably not the gang. Certainly not her mother. Definitely not the group of women who had beat and mugged her when she was too stupid and naive for her own good. 

Having a target on her back was no big deal.  The entire Paradise Gang, except Saeran, had put a target on her back and Dagger had it in him to watch her fail at every step… and maybe he was right.  It wouldn’t be a suicide if she stepped over to the 707 territory. It would be doing everyone a favor. 

Tears threatened to form as she shoved her hand into her coat pocket to retrieve a bottle of caffeine pills. She twisted off the cap and popped a pill into her mouth. Her mind was full of negativity and all she wanted was for this day to be over. 

* * *

Ji-ae stepped off the train and set off at a brisk pace, keeping her eyes ahead of her, focused on where she needed to go.  Luckily the crowds weren’t as dense as they were once the sun set, but it was still lively and the sounds around her filled Ji-ae’s head and constricted her chest.  

Once she arrived at the spot she was to meet Rose anxiety washed over her as her quick look around showed her she was alone.  Second guessing herself Ji-ae quickly checked the message. No, this _was_ the time and place Rose had specified, so where was she?

Ji-ae was about to call the woman when a hunched form against the wall nearby caught her eye.  “Rose?” Ji-ae asked with alarm at the sight of her friend crouched on the sidewalk, very much asleep against the building.

When Rose didn’t stir Ji-ae crouched in front of her and nudged her before placing her hands on both shoulders to shake her awake.  “Rose are you okay?”

"Ray, don't tease like that. I've been a good girl," Ae Cha mumbled as she stirred, leaning forward to press her lips against the image of Saeran standing in front of her from her dream and Ji-ae's eyes widened in alarm, rearing back before Rose’s lips could connect with hers.

"You're so cruel to me," she giggled as her eyelids fluttered open. The sight of Saeran dissipated and all that was left was a familiar woman in front of her.  She tilted her head in confusion. "Ji-ae what are you doing in my bed?"

The sounds of the city, instead of the comfort of Saeran's flat, jolted her awake and Ae Cha yelped in surprise, pushing Ji-ae's hands off her shoulders.  Her face instantly bloomed a vibrant rosy hue as embarrassment filled every fibre of her being.

 _Oh my God._ How long had she been asleep? The last she could clearly recall was entering the market after taking those caffeine pills. 

"I'm so sorry!" Ae Cha apologized, dusting her skirt off as she stood. Her legs trembled nervously.   _How embarrassing…_

Ji-ae quickly stood as well, her face nearly as red as Rose’s and she cleared her throat.

“It’s okay!  I-I’m not sure how long you’ve been sleeping, since I just got here... But you know you probably shouldn’t sleep in a place like this, it could be dangerous!”

"I don't even remember sitting by the wall," she whined, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  Her mind quickly returned to the persona she portrayed in front of Ji-ae. "I haven't slept more than an hour or two in the last two days.  I've been so busy with trying to meet a deadline." 

Ji-ae crossed her arms over her chest with a frown.  “So your _Boss_ is working you ragged?  Doesn’t he care that you’re barely staying awake on your feet?”

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ae Cha quipped, taken aback at the women’s criticism. The lack of sleep made it difficult for her to control her emotions, and without thinking her tone instantly became defensive.   "At least my Boss trusts me enough to work. What are you doing at home all day while your Luciel keeps you caged up like some trophy wife?"

Ji-ae’s mouth fell open before she clenched her jaw.  “Trusting you to work and working you to the point of exhaustion are two different things.  And I’m not a _trophy wife,”_ Ji-ae practically hissed.  Her rose gold eyes narrowing as she very nearly turned to stomp away.  “Besides, _Luciel_ isn’t the one holing me up inside… _I_ am.”  Her voice trailed off and she stopped with her back to Rose, her shoulders slumping.  “Going out… frightens me.”

"You're here now, aren't you?" Ae Cha countered, crossing her arms as she approached Ji-ae with a frown on her face. "You want more to your life and that's what is driving you.  I'm doing what I need to survive. You're doing the same."

Ji-ae shrugged.  “I dunno about that.”  She fell silent for a moment.  “I’m just worried about you… that’s all.  I may hardly know you but I don’t wanna see you get sick or something from working this hard.”  Ji-ae sighed, deflating slightly.

"I wouldn't be missed if something happened to me.  Your life will go on and I would be a fleeting memory that disappears as quickly as we met.”  Ae Cha smiled wistfully; her eyes flitting towards the crowd of people, lost in the thought of all of her hardships—pain flickered with intensity in her irises.  "But thank you for the concern. It's kind of nice." 

Ji-ae’s frown deepened at the other woman’s words.  “Please don’t talk like that… I-I _would_ miss you.  Your fiancé would miss you…”  Her hands tightened over the sleeves of her jacket, biting into the scars hidden beneath.

Ae Cha’s focus returned to Ji-ae, regretting her true feelings slipping out.  Ji-ae’s concern tugged at her heartstrings. This girl, who had barely known her, really seemed to genuinely care about Ae Cha’s wellbeing. 

This was so weird.  She didn’t want to grow attached to this other woman.  Unlike any of the other people she’d manipulated into working for her, Ji-ae seemed… different.  No. Ji-ae’s personality was akin to peering into Ae Cha’s own 18 year old self.

And that was troublesome.  Seeing how seemingly innocent Ji-ae was proved it was Ae Cha’s right call to follow Ji-ae along to do this job. If Ji-ae was left to her own devices she could be kidnapped, or worse.

A tinge of guilt panged her heart. Was she any better than someone who could kidnap Ji-ae?

_Snap out of it Ae Cha._

“Don’t get weird on me like that,” Ae Cha chuckled nervously, patting Ji-ae’s back. She needed to change the conversation before it got more awkward or left another opportunity for guilt to grow stronger.  “Now, are you ready to make some money? I hope you have comfortable shoes on because we’re going to be walking for a while.” 

Ji-ae’s expression brightened and she balled her hands into fists as she nodded.  “Yes, I’m ready!”

The two women walked side by side as Ae Cha lead them away from the market.  Ji-ae pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened her camera app. “Soooo, what exactly do you need me to do again?  Just take photos of motorcycles with the license plates visible?”  
  
“That’s right!  Since my deadline got pushed up, I need as many pictures as possible today.”  Ae Cha beamed as she retrieved what appeared to be a hand cream container and lathered her hands with the substance.  “We’re in a commercial district so there’s bound to be a bunch of them. I thought it would be fun if I tagged along with you, given this is your first job and all.”

“After we’re done, we can count all of the pictures taken at my friend’s studio,” she added. “It will be safer to deal out cash there than out in broad daylight.” 

“Okay,” Ji-ae answered with a nod, busying herself with snapping photos of any motorcycles that they passed.  She seemed so focused on the task at hand that Ae Cha couldn’t help but shake her head ruefully, unable to bite back the grin that tugged at her lips any longer.

Ae Cha followed behind Ji-ae, humming softly as her hands casually glided over the trunks of vehicles as they strolled by. 

“You’re such a big help Ji-ae!” Ae Cha praised, continuing to run her hands across every car she passed.  “Thank you for helping me get out of this bind. What would I do without you?”


End file.
